The Mystics Dream
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: Minerva goes to Beltane playing the part of the Virgin Huntress, but comes out with a lot more then she knew could happen. ADMM yay!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have to explain some of this before you continue reading. I am a big ADMM shipper and that's why this one is on them. I'm also a huge fan of The Mists of Avalon. So I will be using the Avalon legend in this story. Okay? Okay. So with that said a lot of this will have Celtic beliefs in it. Well enjoy.

This was rated for later issues and scenes. If this were a movie rating system it would be 14A.

* * *

"That is all for today, class. Please remember to read pages 45 to 65 for tomorrow." Instructed the transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore. He watched his students begin to pack their bags before he sat down at his desk and pulled out a quill. He continued from there to pull out an unfinished letter. Dabbing his quill in the ink pot he began to finish the reply to his father.

Immersed in his letter he hardly noticed when his class left and a young witch walked up to his desk. "Um… Professor?"

He looked up at her. "Yes Ms McGonagall?

"I will not be here tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"My family believes in the Goddess and it is custom for us to attend Beltane."

"I am quite aware of that. As you know I see you every year at the festival." He said with gentle amusement at her explanation.

She blushed slightly. "Yes, I know."

"Then you also know that the celebrations are not until Saturday and there is no reason for you to miss your Fridays. Even if you are a seventh year and only have my class to attend tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir, I know, but my mother wishes to take me out a day early. I don't know why." Except she did know why, and he could see that.

"Very well, then I am safe to assume she talked to the Headmaster already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well tomorrow we were going to take notes on what you are supposed to read tonight. I think it's safe to say you can make your own notes."

"Yes, Professor, I have to get to potions now."

"Of course go on." Minerva McGonagall turned her back on her favorite teacher and began to walk to potions.

She didn't like to lie to him, but she had to. She couldn't quite tell him what she was leaving a day early for. It was difficult enough to cope with. It wasn't through shame, but more embarrassment and anxiousness that she denied him the information. Though he probably already knew, since he is a friend of the family. The old ways kept most of the families close.

Minerva couldn't help but think about her task. It was her mother before her and her grandmother before her mother. It was a family tradition you could say. She was of age and it was a final rite of passage. At Beltane, that weekend, she would play the part of the Virgin Huntress.

A very sacred role in her beliefs, her job was to be taken to bed by the Stag King so that the Goddess may use her body to begin spring. It is very rare that the Virgin Huntress is not with child after the night. Which is very true, since Minerva herself was a child of Beltane. That meant her father was the Stag King.

Minerva knew that the man her mother was married to was not her real father and her younger siblings were only her half brothers or sisters, but that was fine. She had always considered them her family and never hated them for not being either her real father or full blood siblings.

The one thing about the ceremony Minerva didn't understand was why she needed a whole day to prepare for it. Her mother said nothing and would only smile in a mysterious all knowing sense. So Minerva had to wait in curiosity as usual.

She got down to the dungeons ready to explain to Professor Slughorn that she needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore. It wouldn't matter anyway; Professor Slughorn favored her and would simply tell her not to worry. Minerva was close to the classroom when one of her friends came around the corner.

"Min, there's no potions today. Professor Slughorn is sick."

"Really? That's great. I suppose we have the afternoon off then?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go down to the lake for a while?" Minerva suggested.

"Alright, I bet Tom will be there."

"He maybe."

She gave Minerva a 'look'. "Don't act like you don't want to see him. I know what happened between you too last weak at Hogsmeade."

"Poppy, nothing happened." Minerva groaned. "I've told you a dozen times."

"So, it's common to walk up to a Slytherin a kiss him then sit with him for hours holding hands."

"Oh Shut up." Poppy beamed with triumph and linked her arm with Minerva's and they began to walk down to the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello again. It seems my story has picked up some interest. Actually to be honest I didn't think anyone would like it but I guess I was wrong. So here we are continuing with chapter two. I would like to thank those who reviewed. It means a lot and it often keeps me writing. Anyway enjoy this chapter I'm not sure how long it will be I guess we will find out.

Now I have updated the rating because of this chapter and mostly because I'm confused by the new rating system. So its now 16+ and if you are younger and wish to continue reading then you are reading at your risk. So now on with the story!

* * *

Minerva had to wake up that morning at five. It was still dark out though there was a steak of light coming from the eastern border. She dressed herself in common green robes and grabbed her bag that she had packed the night before. Quietly she snuck by the other girls in her year and left the dormitory. The school was quiet and empty. Sometimes Minerva found it frightening when the school was this empty. 

Her destination this morning was the Headmasters office; this was where she was supposed to meet her mother and floo out of the grounds. She was nearly there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hidden passage way. She knew instantly who it was when she met his lips.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" She asked when he finally 'released' her.

"Waiting for you."

"I said good bye to you last night, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but I had to see you again."

"That's sweet, but if I don't get to the Headmasters office soon my mother will flip and come looking for me."

"I see. I will see you before the weekend is over, right?"

"I don't see why not."

He smiled. Tom was one of the most handsome boys in her class. She was surprised when he told her how much he liked her. Especially since Gryffindor and Slytherin don't often share many interests, to put it lightly any way. Tom let go to her hand and she began to walk away.

Minerva couldn't resist she grabbed Tom and kissed him again before she ran out of the portrait. She smiled and laughed to herself as she ran the rest of the way. She got to the great stone griffin. "Dragons Blood." The Headmaster had sent her a letter with the password so she could get in. She stepped on the spiraling staircase and soon found herself at the door. She knocked on the door and it opened. Professor Dippet and her mother where there waiting and also (the one who open the door) Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"Well come on then, there's no time to be lost."

Minerva walked over to the fire and stood there for a moment. Her mother hadn't joined her. "Aren't we flooing?"

"No, dear, Your Professor here," She signaled towards Dumbledore, "Has made us a port key."

"Oh." Minerva blushed. Professor Dumbledore held up an old necklace Minerva waited for her mother to touch it before she did. He let go and tapped it she felt a jolt and as she lifted she thought she saw him mouth 'Good Luck' to her before his image and the office vanished. She closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. She was right for a few seconds later they landed.

Minerva had never seen this room before. A small wooden room with a mat at one end surrounded by candles and at the back a statue of the Goddess and at her feet a large stick of incense was burning. Minerva barely took in her surroundings when two old women in simple white garbs came in. Minerva's mother and the woman bowed to each other in the familiar Goddess greeting, your hand over your chest and a small bow.

Minerva panicked when her mother left the room, but not before giving Minerva a small smile of reassurance. One of the women took Minerva and sat her down on the mat while the other lit the white candles around her. The first old women painted a blue crescent moon on Minerva's forehead and the never ending circle below it.

The one lighting the candles left and she was left alone with the other. She stared right into Minerva's eyes. She spoke in the old tongue of Gaelic, but Minerva could understand her though she wasn't sure if she could respond.

"The Goddess is in everything thing. The rocks, the trees, the animals and even us humans; She lives deep inside each of us and awaits the day she is called upon for her duty to welcome spring." The old woman said in the old tongue. "Today you are to find her and ask her to take your body for the Rite of Beltane.

Minerva nodded, and for the first time the old woman smiled. She too then left and Minerva was alone. Unsure of how she was going to start her search she looked about. Minerva moved into a comfortable position. She closed her eyes and drifted into a void of silence.

The time was moving slowly and soon she was hungry. It has to have been at least a couple of hours, she thought,and she opened her eyes. The room was still dark and the only light came from candles, there was no way to tell how long she had been there. Minerva found in those few moments when she opened her eyes that she was hungry and stiff from sitting in one position.

Minerva wanted to call out to anyone who would hear her and ask for food. She wished to stand up for a stretch and go for a walk. But there was this small voice inside that told her to stop and close her eyes; so she did. Soon her discomforts vanished and she was no longer in a black void of silence. Minerva was floating amongst the stars. Flying past them all and zooming somewhere unknown to here. Suddenly she was slowing down and her feet reached grass. She did she found the Goddesses resting place. She began to walk forward and the sky became light and blue with day. As she walks in this green pasture she saw it go from day to night and back again. Then she came to a forest and as she walked through an image before her of a baby grow into a toddler then a child and soon it grew older and older until it died and then it was a baby again.

Minerva kept going forward until she was in front of a cave. She walk to the entrance and was about to enter when she saw a mans shadow. She turned around and found a man with a deer's head. The Stag King she thought. He looked at her intently and then looked up to the sky. She looked up too and saw a snake with horrible red eyes come down upon her, but before it touched her she was shaken. She opened her eyes and found she in the room again and the old woman had come back with the other old woman.

They helped her stand up and she found her legs would not work right away. Instantly she felt like she was not quite herself. She wasn't paying much attention as they stripped her and put on her own white garb, but hers had some lace and some patterns on it. They tied it shut with a white stain rope. They braided back her hair and painted her face and body. They placed a metal mask on her face it covered her face up to the end of her nose and had coins attached to it that dangled on her cheeks. They placed a crown of white rose on her head and lead her out of the room.

She still didn't recognize where she was; just a forest that's all she knew. The sun was setting when they came to a shore where there sat a boat and two men waiting for them. Minerva let them help her onto the boat and she sat down on a stool as the men paddled across the lake. Has it been a day already? She asked herself. They reached the other side and Minerva found herself leaving her body more ever moment and becoming just an audience member watching herself do what she did.

Minerva came off the boat and saw people lined up on either side of a path. She remembered this, but that would mean that it was Beltane this night and she had been in that room for two days. The old women walked in front of her leading her down the path. She saw all kinds of people though she hadn't seen her family or her professor. They were coming to an opening when she saw a familiar shadow. Minerva stopped and looked up. On top of a hill stood the Stag King, just like in her dream except her dream his whole head was of a deer's, but here in reality it was a stag deer mask with antlers. His mask also only covered down to his nose. She noticed he was a bit older then her. He had a beard and it was braided with beads and he wore paint and symbols like her. He didn't where much mostly just a cloth that was like a skirt almost it covered his lower waist too half way above his knees.

Then she realized she was being watched and then she felt she had to do something. Minerva wasn't quite sure what she did only it was some kind of send of signal with her hand. The Stag King bowed his head and kicked up a spear. In a flash he was off gone into the forest behind him. She followed the old women again into a clearing. She wasn't sure what they did at that point. Minerva thought they were doing something with tribute, what ever she did she did it mindlessly and found her mind followed the Stag King.

It was the weirdest feeling she ever felt, like a dream almost. She was flying around the Stag King watching him as he and two others ran through the forest. He pointed one in another direction and the man went that way. He picked up speed but was oddly silent as he ran. She saw him come into a clearing and the Stag there looked up and they met with their eyes. The stag ran and he followed. She watched as he flew forward and got around the stag, it stopped too late and reared on him. He paid no heed to its attempt to frighten him off. Instead he lunged forward with the spear and pierced the stags heart it fell to the ground dead.

She closed her eyes in sadness and when she opened them there he was walking in with the deer and the other two men walking in behind him. She looked about and realized she now sitting at a table. She watched as a few people ran forward and took the deer and began to skin it. They took the raw fur and draped it around his shoulders and somehow were able to clasp it shut so it would stay on like a cape. They took it blood and painted him then they painted her. He took a seat beside her and she looked up at him and he looked at her. As she looked into his blue eyes she thought there was something familiar about them.

Soon it was dark and bon fires were started cooked stag meat was passed around and she ate without feeling truly full. She watched the people feasting and enjoying the evening and finally she saw her parents they were sitting with the Merlin. That was odd, she thought, he rarely pays any attention to us at Beltane past, but then again maybe because of me he has to talk to them.

Minervawas pulled to her feet by the Stag King and he led her to a fire side. With out speaking he started the evenings dancing with her. She wasn't sure how they danced or where they danced but all of it seemed natural. Before she knew it ever one was dancing around the fires or there were the random man who would be spinning fires around him and soon they sent bon fires with Goddess hay shapes out onto the lake as tributes.

Minerva wasn't even aware of being taken away only that she was gone from the fires and led into a cave off into the forest a bit. They lit the torches and she saw a straw bed in front of her with a blanket on it and some pillows. They turned to her and took off her garb and her crown. Theyled to the bedher and put her in it. They lit a bunch of sweet grass and spread smoke around a bit and left the cave. She sitting there alone and scared.

Soon she saw a shadow move across the entrance and the stag king came in. He walked forward slowly and he looked different in this light. Less kind then when he was out side. He pulled his belt off and let his own garb fall off, then he unclasped the new cape and let it fall on the ground too. She stared at his naked body as he moved closer and she grasped the blanket tighter in her hands. He grabbed the end of it and gently jerked it from her hands. He crawled on the bed towards her and she was more petrified then ever.

He reached her feet and she knew he wanted her to allow his forward, butMinerva was so scared and so stunned she couldn't, she wouldn't. He gently put his hand on her knee and stroked her leg. Almost instantly she felt better and she slowly dropped her legs and allowed him forward.

The events after that were the most loving and gentle actions she would ever feel with someone. She would never forget him even if she never learnt his name. Morning came and she was back to herself and no longer just 'watching'. He held her close to him with her back to him. She felt him kissing her neck and his hand caressing her. She turned around to him and moved to take off his mask, but he stopped her hand. She looked at his hand and saw the serpents of Avalon tattooed there.Whenshe looked up at him and he spoke. "No, my Goddess, you may not know my mortal form."

Minerva was petrified because she recognized his voice. He kissed her and she succumbed to him even though her stomach was now in knots. He stood and put his clothing on smiling at her. "Until we meet again, my Goddess." He said bowing.Another piercing feeling flooded her body. And he left, only moments later did the old woman came in. They brought a pale water and began cleaning her. Then they gave her a pair of her own robes and socks and shoes to wear out of the cave.

She was in a daze as she left the cave and as she met her mother, even as she returned to Hogwarts. She ignored Tom and went up to her dormitory. Any one who asked her if she was okay she said she was tired and wanted to be left alone. Only really she was nervous and scared out of her mind. His voice still ringing in her head. And if she was right and she knew she was because it made sense since she did not see him the entire time. The Stag King was her professor, Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thank you for reviewing. You put me in the mood for writing this chapter Quill of Minerva you are quite right in assuming Dumbledore doesn't know, because he doesn't. Though it will be hard to keep going if he doesn't find out soon. So enough with me blabbing on and on about nothing and on with the chapter which you all await. Oh and yes The Mists of Avalon was on TV a few years back but the book is way better.

* * *

Minerva was almost certain she was pregnant the moment she arrived at Hogwarts after Beltane. Though she knew very well it would be some time before she would be able to tell. She confided in Poppy that night on the events of Beltane. Minerva mentioned everything, everything that is except for the part about the Stag King being their transfiguration teacher. She was freaked out enough without Poppy freaking as well.

Poppy agreed to help her do a pregnancy test at the beginning of June. Until then Minerva had to sit tight in curiosity. For the two months of April and May she stayed as far away from Him as she possibly could. Whether it was sitting at the back of his classroom with Tom or avoiding the great hall when he was there. Everyone thought she was avoiding him because she was dating Tom and everyone knew he didn't particularly like Tom.

Friday May thirty first and Minerva was ready to take her test. She made brief eye contact with Poppy every minute or so during transfiguration in order to reassure her friend kept her promise. It seemed transfiguration took hours longer these days and her concentration always slipped because she would think back to that night with Him. Professor Dumbledore ended the class by passing out their latest marked test. He gave her a grim look as he placed her test in front of her. It had a small loopy 'F' right beside her name and below a note. 'Please see me after class.'

Tom gave her a silent look of concern and she returned a look of 'don't worry'. He shook his head and packed his bag. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he left. She began putting her bag away when Poppy came by. 'Early tomorrow.' She mouthed. Minerva nodded to show she understood. She closed her bag and walked to the front of the classroom where he sat at his desk.

He didn't even look at her just flicked his wand causing the door to shut and a chair to skid in front of his desk. Oh God, she thought, does he know? Her stomach was in knots. What is he going to say? How did he find out? Oh God. She began to breathe a little faster.

"Please sit, Ms McGonagall." She sat mindlessly and so scared she stiffened as soon as she sat. He looked up at her with his brilliant blues and she twitched as another flash of memory came into her mind. "Your grades have been dropping."

She sighed with relief. "Yes, I know." She whispered.

"Is there any particular reason that we should discuss?"

Her mind was racing. How about how you were the Stag King? Or maybe because we shared a bed! Or perhaps because I may be bearing your child! She thought in screams. "No." she said quietly.

"I don't dislike you for dating Tom, even though that disappoints me, I don't think less of you."

"Professor, it's not that."

"Then what, may I ask?"

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" He looked deep into her and she did her best to block him out. "Ms McGonagall, why do you feel awkward around me?"

"Girl stuff."

"Ms. McGonagall…" He didn't finish and she was glad. He continued to try and create eye contact, but kept her eyes lowered to the ground. "You may go, but I'm going to have to send a letter to your parents about your grades dropping."

She froze and knew instantly that her mother would guess what was wrong with her. Minerva also knew her mother wouldn't know that Minerva knew who the Stag King was, just that she was pregnant. Minerva found she didn't need a test she knew, but Poppy will want to check. Minerva stood and walked to the door.

As she reached it she heard him call to her. "Ms McGonagall, what happened at Beltane? I didn't see you."

She looked up at him for the first time during their meeting. "Oh I was there, Professor." And then she left.

She met Tom and Poppy down by the lake. He smiled and dragged her down to lean on him. She was glad of it, she felt tired and sick. Poppy looked at Minerva then at Tom and back at Minerva. "Tom said you had to see Professor Dumbledore about your grades slipping."

"Yeah, so?"

"Tom wanted to know why."

"It's only because since I started dating you it's been awkward in his class and I feel judged."

Minerva looked up at Tom and he looked back at her. "Poppy says you think you're pregnant." he said.

"You told him!" she looked alarmed at Poppy.

"I had to say something and beside he didn't believe your cover story!"

"So are you?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"No, I think you do and I also think you know who that Stag thing was too."

"Tom! It is the Stag King and I don't know!" She said moving away from him.

"Don't lie! Tell me who he is?"

"I don't know!"

"Was he more appealing then me? Are you that lustful that you would cheat on me?"

She slapped him. Both Poppy and he froze in fright. A red hand appeared on his white cheek. "I had no choice. It is my religion and duty to do what I did, and don't you ever accuse me of being lustful, Tom. I've seen you around other girls and cheating. You continue to flirt with them even though we are dating. And for your information I'm not!" She stood up and left them staring after her.

For the whole night she laid angry on her bed. She said nothing to everyone and even skipped supper. She cried and would punch her pillow with anger. There wasn't much else she could do without hurting herself or others. Eventually she fell asleepand in what seemed like moment she was being woken.

"Minerva… Minerva."

"Poppy?"

"Are we still continuing with our plans?"

"Yes. What time is it?

"Its three a.m."

"Let's go."

They crept quietly down to the hospital wing and entered Poppy's mother's office. Minerva sat down on a stool and looked around while Poppy gathered the ingredients. "Won't you mother hear us?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I put a sleeping draught in her evening tea. She won't wake for several hours."

"Poppy!"

"Hey, I thought you deserve some privacy."

"Thanks."

"So why did you lie to Tom?"

"I don't want him to know. Hold on how did you know I was lying? I don't even know for sure yet."

Poppy gave her a look. "It's so obvious that you have known since the very first day. This was for my benefit and the benefit of doubt."

Minerva sighed. "That's true."

Poppy smiled. "It's ready."

"What do I do?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "You drink it."

"How do we know if it works?"

"Its simple your stomach will glow. Green if you are andred if you are not."

Minerva took the glass. It was half full of a white potion that looked kind of like milk. "Will the glow go away?" she asked now shaking a bit.

"Duh, according to the book it lasts for a minute or two not long."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and downed the potion quickly. It had no taste and felt like ice down her throat. She put the glass down and looked at Poppy who was looking at her. Minerva looked down and nothing happened. Five minutes went by and still nothing. "How…" Just as she began she felt a tingly sensation and she looked at her stomach which began to glow a white then slowly it became a pale green.

Both Minerva and Poppy stared until the glow faded. Both were silent and were still staring, until Poppy finally spoke, "I guess you are."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love you guys. It's awesome to get so many nice reviews. So because of them I'm in the mood to write and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Rumors of Toms and Minerva's fight spread like wild fire through out the school. She hadn't spoken to him since their fight and refused to answer any questions. She considered that their break up and it seemed Tom said nothing either about the fight since no one knew the real story. People made up their own versions and that suited them fine.

Minerva returned to her spot at the front of the room the farthest away from Tom, but the closest to Dumbledore. Just like nothing happened her marks were back to being as high or even how impossible it seemed, higher then before. It was her third month of pregnancy and she began to feel its effects, morning sickness and over tiredness. She did her best to conceal them from other especially the girls she shared a dorm with. If they did notice she said she ate something funny or she just ill.

Poppy took extra notice to her and tried to force her to eat more. Minerva would roll her eyes and eat what Poppy gave her otherwise she would get a crazy lecture later. The Monday after their early morning test she got a letter from her mother that said one word, 'Congratulations'. This made Minerva blush, but anyone who noticed thought it meant Minerva graduating from Hogwarts.

She was in the Library that night when a note was dropped on her text book. She looked up, but no one was there and she picked it up. She opened it and read, "meet me by the lake.' Thinking it was from Poppy she packed her stuff and readied herself for more lectures about pregnancy and babies.

When she got to the lake the only person there was Tom. She avoided him and sat by the lake shore on the opposite side. She looked up at the setting sun and found it was somehow prettier then normal. "We need to talk." said a deep voice that obviously didn't belong to Poppy.

"About what Tom?"

"Us."

"There is nothing to talk about. I saw your true colors and I find them very unattractive."

"But I can't live another day without you."

"Don't lie to me, Tom. I don't know what you want with me, but you won't get it."

He looked hard at her and she looked harder back. They may have been blocking each others probes but they were also fighting to get through to the other. Finally Tom took her arm and pulled her up to face him. She felt him peer into her and then he kissed her. In a moment she threw him off her.

"Tom, we can not be."

"What are you afraid of? Professor Dumbledore? Me? Or maybe you're just afraid to be loved and to love."

She looked up into his eyes. He knew exactly what to tell a girl to make her his. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Then she kissed him in a slow compassionate way. Releasing him she said, "But I don't love you. Good bye Tom." And she walked away.

She met up with Poppy in the dormitory. Poppy was sitting on her bed playing with her Exploding Snap cards and Minerva was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"What do you mean? Tell who?" Poppy said giving her a curious look.

"Well, I mean by should I tell the Stag King that I'm pregnant?"

"Won't that be a little difficult, you don't know who he is."

"That's just it I do."

"What? And you didn't tell me!"

"I was afraid you would freak out and I was freaking out enough at that point."

"It's not Tom, is it?"

"Tom! Don't make me laugh. Him a worshiper of the Goddess? No he only worships himself."

"Then who?"

"Who else do I know, in this school, is a follower in the old ways?"

"Not Professor Dumbledore…"

"Yes, it is him."

"Oh my God… But he's like old!"

"The Goddess doesn't care."

"This is so weird." Minerva nodded. Then Poppy walked over and sat on Minerva's bedside. "Minerva, you should tell him."

"Yes, but how? When?"

"How about after exams?"

"Yes, that would work, but should I just go right out and say it or should I make it like a riddle and leave him clues."

"Only you can decide that, Min."

Minerva put a hand on her stomach. "Well, I guess I'll know when it comes."

Minerva had two weeks of exams. The first week had her Potions, Defense Against the Dark arts and a couple of other minor options. She went to the examinations, did what she was asked and made no mistakes. Perfection was her way anything less was unacceptable.

In the week after she had only one real hard test Transfiguration. Easily her best subject, but she was still some what nervous when she saw Professor Dumbledore in the corner watching. This was the first exam and only exam that she made a mistake in. The only good thing she could think of after this exam was the fact that Tom hadn't spoken to her for the full two weeks nor had she seen him much.

It was almost dinner when Poppy found Minerva hiding in the dormitory. "Are you going to go tell him or not?" Poppy asked.

"I don't think so, suddenly I'm so scared."

"Oh come on. You, Minerva McGonagall, the bravest person I know. I know it's hard, but you should do it. If you're lucky you'll still catch him before he goes to dinner."

"Right, it has to be done, putting it off any longer will only make it harder."

"That's my Min! Go get him, Tiger!"

"Go get him Tiger?"

"Muggles say it all the time."

"Okay…" Minerva left Poppy. The walk to the Transfiguration classroom seemed like an eternity. She dreaded every moment of the walk. The closer she got to the room the more she hoped she had just missed him. She came to the door and it was open. She peered in and there he was picking up some books and putting them away. He had just grabbed a pile of books when she knocked.

He looked up. "Ms McGonagall, what a surprise. Please come in." He turned to a bookcase and put the books up there. He flicked his wand and a chair came screeching in front of his desk. "Have a seat, would you like some tea?"

Minerva couldn't take it any more. She was a few feet away from the chair when she fell to the ground crying. "Oh dear Goddess…" was all he said before he came to the ground beside her. "Are you alright? Please tell me what's wrong." He said with so much concern and care that she cried even harder. "Oh dear." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Shhhh… It alright." He rubbed her back soothingly.

It was a few more minutes before she was calm enough that it was just silent tears. "Now tell me, what is wrong?" he said.

She looked up into his blue eyes. "Professor… You remember how you didn't see me at Beltane."

"Yes…"

"Only you did see me, you just didn't know it was me. In fact I saw you hunt that stag, and then you sat beside me and danced with me. You took me to your bed and we made love and Professor I was the one under that mask! I was the Virgin Huntress!"

He let go of her and looked at her with his kindness fading. "Ms McGonagall, please go to dinner or to your dorm I don't care. We will finish this later."

His words were harsh, but carefully chosen. She did understand his reaction though and as quickly as she could she ran from his classroom. He flicked his wand so the door shut behind her and then he turned and slammed his hands on his desk. He walked to his cupboard and pulled out a shallow bowl and a jug of water. He poured the water into the bowl. "Father!" he called angrily into the bowl. "Father answer me now!"

The face of an old man with a braided beard and thin white hair came across the water surface. "What is it? I'm in a very important star…"

"I don't care. I need to see you now!"

"Is it important?"

"I would think so!"

"Fine."

The image faded and a moment later Dumbledore heard clattering from his study above and the door opening. His father walked slowly down the steps and then sat in the chair meant for Minerva.

"What is it, boy? I haven't got all day."

"How could you? You knew she was my student!"

"This is about that is it? Well its simple she was of age and ready to give herself to the Goddess and you needed to be at, at least one Great Marriage before becoming Merlin…"

"Becoming Merlin? No, Father, I told you my life is here not lost in some mists hidden from the world!"

"Well, who else but you can I trust such a job to? Both of your older brothers have been killed by Lord Grindlewald!"

"Aberforth."

"Aberforth? Aberforth can barely charm a goat to dance. NO, no, no, I want you! Only you have the power needed."

"Father…"

"Albus, I am nearly two hundred and I am dieing. This time next year I will be with the Goddess."

"Yes I know, I have seen it."

"Then you do not ignore your gifts like you pretend. You also understand that it was meant to be."

"But she was my student. That is wrong on so many ethical levels, Father you must understand."

"I do and I am sorry but that is the way it is."

Albus sat down behind his desk and buried his head in is hands. "What am I suppose to do?"

"What does the Goddess tell you?"

"I need to talk to… Minerva."

"Albus, will you accept your fate as a Merlin?"

"If that is my task."

"We will discuss this later. BY the way how did you find out?"

"Minerva told me."

"She told you?"

"Yes."

"Interesting, do you know if she is pregnant?"

"No I don't, I was so angry with you that right after she told me she was the Virgin Huntress I sent her away."

"You should ask. I have a feeling this girl would not have told you if the situation was different."

"Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, it amazes me that you all like this Fic. I guess I'm too hard on myself. So I suppose you want me to update well I have and I will try to update as fast as I can. Unfortunately I have to work and that cramps writing time. Never-the-less here is the next chapter.

* * *

Minerva avoided Professor Dumbledore as much as she could. He frightened her that night and she wasn't sure if she could talk to him again without remembering that anger in his eyes. She knew he had tried to speak to her on many occasions, but each time she was lucky and escaped. She managed to make it through the last week of her time at Hogwarts.

She went home for the month of July and enjoyed the extra attention around her family. Minerva was even more grateful when her mother told her only the family knew, which most likely meant her mother and father and her eleven year old sister Mai. Her brothers were too young to understand and even then keep it a secret.

It was the beginning of August when Poppy had sent her an owl. Minerva was eating some cereal when the tawny owl flew in bedside her. "Hello." She said in a friendly fashion. Its reply was a soft hoot and its leg came up to show her the letter. Poppy had been at Hogwarts since school let out. Her mother wanted to give her extra lessons in being a mediwitch.

The letter itself was short just long enough to ask Minerva to come and stay with Poppy at Hogwarts. Minerva really wanted to see Poppy, but she knew Dumbledore would be there and this was part of his plan. Just her luck her mother came in.

"What's that dear?" she asked.

"It's a letter from Poppy; she wants me to stay at Hogwarts with her for a while."

"You should go, it will be good for."

"No, I think I should stay here."

"Now, I don't care what your reasons are, you have been in this house since day one this summer. I want you to go out for a while. Have fun for once during this time."

"I don't get a choice, do I?"

"No you don't."

So Minerva sent a reply and said she would be at Hogwarts at 11:00. Her father helped her pack and when they were set he handed her a broom. He smiled and took off. Minerva didn't like to fly much, but it was a short flight to Hogwarts. When they got there he circled around in the sky until she safely landed and waved at him. He gave her a salute and was gone.

Poppy came flying down the steps to greet her and came crashing into a hug. "I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you, too." Minerva looked around and then looked at Poppy. "Professor Dumbledore isn't here is he?"

"Of course, but I have to explain that. I was able to convince him to go to the Hogshead for a while today… Min, he really wants to talk to you."

"I'll bet. You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"He doesn't know I know."

"Good."

"Ms McGonagall, is that you?" Minerva turned to see Dumbledore walking happily up to her. "If Poppy doesn't mind I would like to steal you for a bit… I think there's something we need to discuss."

Minerva turned her and gave her a 'Help Me' look, but Poppy only smiled. "No I don't, Professor. Take your time."

"Why thank you. If you would please follow me." Minerva glared at Poppy and handed her, her trunk."

Dumbledore took her straight to his office and was careful to lock the door and put charms around the room. "I'm not sure where to start. I think I will explain something first. You see I wasn't angry with you. It was meant for my father and I apologize if I scared you."

"It's alright, but if you don't mind. What does you father have to do with it?"

"Well you see he is the Merlin and it was his plan to put you and me together. If I had known I would have stopped it."

"I doubt even you could stop the Merlin." He smiled at this.

"This brings me back to where we ended. Are you… are you…"

She knew what he meant. "Yes."

He fell back against his chair. "Oh my poor girl, what have I done to you?"

"Professor, you have done nothing wrong, nothing. This was my choice too and I didn't tell you because I needed your help. I told you because you deserve to know."

"You are a Gryffindor, but I can't walk away now that I know."

"I know."

"Ms McGonagall, I am no longer your teacher you can call me Albus."

"And I am no longer your student so you can call me Minerva."

"Fine I will if you will."

"Fine." There was a pause of silence. "Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always spend your summers at the school?"

"No," he laughed. "Not always it's just this summer I am very close to finding Grindlewald."

"If you need help, you know when you find him. I would like to come. I have a feeling Tom has joined him."

"Yes he would seem the type. No matter I could not put you in danger like that,"

"And I can not let you go into danger like that… alone." She said the last part very softly.

"My Goddess…" he whispered and she looked up at him. He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him. As soon as she was close enough he kissed her softly like at Beltane.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow did that last chapter suck or what? Wow, any way I'll try to slow down but my mind moves faster then my fingers. This chapter will hopefully make you happier and I'll try to explain why Poppy didn't help Minerva. XD Enjoy!

* * *

"I still can't believe he kissed you!"

"Oh Poppy give it a rest. More importantly you didn't try to bail me out!"

"Oh come on! You very well it was a set up. So damn obvious.

Minerva smiled and in fact she had thought it seemed rather like a set up and her mother must have been in on it too. Minerva sighed it had been a week since she had seen Albus. It seemed a regular thing to everyone else for him to disappear like this, gone for weeks at a time. What ever he was doing Minerva felt that he was getting closer.

He was so close in fact that he burst in through the door right at that second. "Minerva, you said you wanted to help, well now's the time I need it."

"I want to help too." Poppy said instantly then flushed as she realized she sounded very child like.

"Your mother wouldn't like it, but I have a feeling she will need help with injuries."

"Why? What is going on?" asked Minerva.

"I believe I have found Grindlewald and if we are lucky I can end it tonight."

"Right, let's go."

Minerva and Poppy followed Dumbledore threw the front entrance where they me a group of people. Most she didn't recognize, but then she saw her dad and some of the teachers. She knew this was going to be an interesting fight. Dumbledore pulled out an old boot and tapped it with his wand. Everyone there put a finger on the boot and within seconds they were gone and landed on a forest path.

"About time, Ab." Minerva recognized the speaker as the bar tender at the Hogshead.

"Well Aberforth, I couldn't miss this."

"No I suppose not. Would you like to join my party?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" Then Dumbledore's face turned cold. "We should hurry, brother." Aberforth nodded.

The Dumbledore brothers took the lead as the followed the path. Minerva felt somehow that this was wrong. It had something to do with the forests silent eeriness. They came to a clear that was dark and barely lit by the stars above. A cold wind blew in and swirled about. The tension was killing them all, they watched as Dumbledore took a step forward.

"We have been waiting for you." There was a tear through the night like gasoline being lit by a flame and then there were two torches lit in the center of the field. In between the two torches was a wood chair and sitting there in a lazy fashion was a man. His eyes were a brilliant blue that mirrored Dumbledore's. He had long black hair that shone sinisterly in the light and he wore a smile of triumph. Minerva looked to Albus, who was frozen in his spot with his eye wide with fear as the man continued. "Oh little brother you have followed my clues and came to play and you brought Aberforth, even some of your little friends. Aw, how cute." Minerva didn't understand the man in front of them looked barely a decade older then her how could he be older then Albus?

"Amadeus… I thought you were dead…" Minerva was frightened to hear Albus sound so weak and helpless.

"That was the idea and now I think it's time to kill you and Aberforth."

"My kinsman why?"

He smiled in an insane fashion as he pulled out his wand. Albus stood there even as his brother bowed slightly and made ready to cast his death curse. "Avada Kedavra." Said his brother in a lazy fashion. The green light came toward Albus and Minerva, who was they only person behind him since everyone else spread out slid forward and tripped Albus. He fell over in time for the green beam to pass over his head and then the battle began.

"Albus!" He looked at her.

"He is my brother…"

"I know." But before she could talk to him any more a red light flew by her. She looked up and saw Tom with his wand pointed at her. She grabbed her wand but he was quick and shot another spell. It came for her when a Phoenix came down and took the blast it called out and Minerva to her chance. While Tom was distracted she used a freezing charm. With a silent wave he was paralyzed and on the ground.

"Fawkes…" Minerva looked at Dumbledore. He was picking up the injured bird with one handed grip. "My fathers you know…"

"Albus… Albus we have to help everyone else." Minerva said as she dodged a spell.

"Yes… help…" he muttered and just as he was standing up a blue spell came furling towards him. Minerva yelled and sprang up like cat pushing him out of the way and being hit herself. She landed in a mud pulled a few yards off. Her vision blurred and before she completely blacked out she saw a burst of flames come from Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well that was short wasn't it? I think it was better then the last one. So time for another update hurray! I'll try to make this one longer I know how annoying short chapters can be.

* * *

Minerva was walking through the corridors at Hogwarts. She felt lost and confused; her search for Albus was becoming more pointless. She was lost and knew it would be a long time before she found him. She turned and saw Tom. He was standing by a door flipping a coin.

"Tom…" she whispered.

He looked at her and she screamed. His eyes were blood red and she somehow she knew it was stained by human blood. He smiled and walked to towards her. Suddenly she couldn't move and her arms were being held down. He was closing in and she screamed for help. He put a hand under her chin and she had no more strength. Tom lifted her head and stared into her eyes. Then he kissed her lightly and she felt the poison run of his lips and into her mouth. She looked up at him he smiled insanely and suddenly he had a knife. Came upon her and brought knife down as violent as possible.

Minerva screamed and burst awake scaring the person next to her. She looked around frantically and realized she was in a bed surrounded by a curtain. Minerva's head hurt so she lay back down and the person who was frightened right off their seat stood up.

"Well that was interesting." Said Poppy, as she sat back in her chair.

"Poppy? Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. We were afraid you slipped into a coma."

"A coma…" Her eyes widened. "Albus! And Grindlewald or Amadeus what ever his name is."

"It's alright, Min, Albus is fine and Grindlewald is dead."

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"I've never seen him like that, Min, never. He was so frightening, I think even Grindlewald was scared."

"Poppy…"

"It was after you pushed him out of the way. He just snapped, he probably thought you were dead. Anyway he stood up and this burst of flame encircled him and his eyes seemed to glow and that phoenix flew up around him too. Grindlewald must have tried a dozen spells, but none of them could get past that fire wall, not even the death curse."

"He whispered something in an odd language and a shot of blue flame came about Grindlewald and bound him tightly and his wand exploded it was so scary. By then most of his followers had fled even Tom and we were just watching. Then Albus said something else in the language and something white floated out of Grindlewald and burst in to flaming ashes. And then the flames just ceased and Grindlewald was dead on the ground."

Minerva looked down. "It must have been hard for him to do that."

"The weird thing is he says he barely remembers it and he remembers were you being hit and Grindlewald lying dead on the ground."

Minerva lay back against the pillows and subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and she froze. She felt an evident bump and she lifted up the blankets and pulled back the blankets to see her belly poking out a bit. "How long have I been in that coma?"

"About two weeks."

"Poppy I have had falls like that before and was never ever knocked out." She said as she looked at Poppy.

"Yes, so?"

"I wasn't in that coma because of my fall was I?"

"No, we are not sure how, but he was able to use dragons poison in a spell." Minerva looked at her in a panic. "Stay calm, you are no longer poisoned if you were you would be dead. Albus was able to save you with dragon's blood. He didn't tell us how in fact I think he has kept a few secrets since then… Any way he managed to harness its power to cure you."

"Hmm." She sat there thinking for a moment. "You saved me, but what about my…"

"Fine except…"

"Except what?"

"Min, its twins."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Minerva smiled happily. "Wow, twins… Does Albus know?"

"No, I was going to wait until you woke up or you were eight months."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Poppy smiled. "He is teaching, Min, but don't worry he should be here shortly I think he almost finished his last class today. He'll come to you. He barely left your side you know."

"That sounds like him."

"Sounds like who?" Min looked up to see Albus poking his head in through the curtain.

"Speak of the devil." Said Poppy as she got up to leave.

"You don't have to leave."

"Oh I know Min but if I don't start working I'm going to get a wickedly hard lecture from my mum."

Poppy left and Albus sat down in her chair. The first thing he did was kiss her hard and long. She had to finally push him off. "Well someone's rather friendly today."

"It is good to see your eyes again, Min. I missed you."

"I would tell you I missed you too but it seems like only a moment ago I was on that battle field."

"I suppose so."

Minerva smiled and took his hand and put it on her belly. He looked at her. "Albus, its twins."

He stared at her and took his hand back. "You are certain?"

"Poppy told me only five minutes ago."

He smiled widely in excitement. "I guess I can always count on you for creating double the trouble."

"Yes, you can." She said with a mischievous smile. "I'm sorry about your brother."

He looked away his smile dropping. "That's fine, I don't remember much."

"I'm not sure I believe that…"

They stare at each other hard for several minutes. "Oh Goddess, he was my brother. He was my brother!" and he broke.

He placed his head in her lap and cried. She had never thought it possible Albus had always seemed God like compared to everyone else. And now, now he was crying in her lap like a child. She reached down and picked his head up and he looked up. She kissed him gently on his forehead. "It was not your brother, love, it was Grindlewald; the man who killed your brother."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I must run on reviews or something because I just read the reviews for the last chapter and I'm all fired up to write. Woot! So next chappie is on the way just continue reading after the line.

* * *

Minerva spent another week in the hospital wing. Of course they had to explain to Poppy's mother everything about the pregnancy since it would be hard to hide that from your doctor and because Poppy couldn't continue making up reasons for why only she should be checking Minerva. She was a bit shocked but soon got over it and was even more pushy about Minerva's health then Poppy was. Albus would visit everyday after his classes and would stay until dinner. Otherwise she never saw him.

He seemed to be doing a lot better since she woke up, but he was also rather silent and a tad unfriendly at times. Minerva supposed it had to do with his brother's death and she didn't bother him about. When she left the hospital wing she went directly to Albus' room. Classes were over and he hadn't come to see her. She knocked on his door and heard him call her in.

She entered the main room and found no one there. "Albus?"

"I'm in the bedroom." He called from a room to her right. Minerva entered that room and saw him scrambling about packing a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that. Where are you going then?"

"To Avalon." He caught her look. "It will only be a couple of days. I need to talk to my father about Amadeus."

"I am finally able to walk and you are leaving? Besides why haven't you told him before? You have had plenty of time."

He gave her a look and she knew to back off. "I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure the dragon blood cure worked before I left."

"I see." She looked at her feet. "Will you come back on Sunday? I'll make you dinner."

He smiled at her gesture. "If you like."

"Then be back at seven sharp here or I'm going to have to come after you Albus Dumbledore."

He laughed. "Until then my love." He picked up his bag and kissed her. Minerva walked with him to his window where he picked up an old looking broomstick. He gave her a sly wink and took off faster then a broom of that age should go. Minerva shook her head knowing he probably modified it.

There wasn't much she could do since she thought it would be better if she stayed out of sight. Minerva didn't want anyone to recognize her. So she spent Friday evening and Saturday looking at all of Albus' books. Most she found interesting and then there were some that were in some unknown language to her. Sunday arrived as quickly as she hoped and she grabbed Poppy to come with her down to Hogsmeade to by stuff for the dinner she was going to make.

"Can't you have the house elves bring the food up to you?" complained Poppy as Minerva was deciding over which potatoes she liked better.

"I like this better. My mother use to take me to town and show me what would make good food and what just didn't work. Anyway I wanted to get out a bit."

She paid the vender and they started walking over to Hunny Dukes. "What's so interesting here?"

"Albus likes sweet things."

"Okay… Hey what's that?" she said pointing at the alley.

"I don't see anything."

"It looks like…"

"Like what?"

But before she got her answer Poppy was already running towards the alley. Minerva ran after her and stopped at the entrance. "Poppy where did you go?" She stepped in further still not seeing her friend. Suddenly a hand came up to her mouth and she blacked out.

Minerva woke several hours later though it was hard to tell because there were no windows in the room. She was hanging an inch off the ground and her hands were changed up above her head. One of the first things she noticed was she was not wearing anything. Scared she looked around the room. Her vision was slightly blurred from what ever they use to knock her out but she managed to see random tables with odd items on them. She was unsure of what they were used for but she had a nasty feeling they were used for torch ear. Also in the corner there was a bed with a person chained there.

"Poppy?" the person shifted a bit. "Poppy?"

"Min… Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"I…"

"You are in my house of course." Minerva looked up at a person who just came down a spiraling set of metal stairs. He wore black robes and a mask with blackened slits. "Welcome you are my guests."

"What kind of a host chains his guests?"

"The kind seeking revenge." There was something familiar about the voice, but Minerva wasn't sure what it was. It was rough and definitely male.

"Revenge?"

"Oh yes, see you were the one that set of that coward. It a way it's your fault my master is dead."

"Albus Dumbledore is no coward!" She yelled.

"And that is why he hides his mistress and unborn child? And is that why he needed someone to nearly die before he would do anything?"

"You know nothing." She spat, she acted brave but truly she was terrified.

"No matter what you think, you'll soon die."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well I thought about it and I think I'll torture you a bit. After all you had your fun with me a long time ago."

"You lie!" He laughed and walked up to her. She tried to move away but she couldn't. He rolled up his mask just above his lips and he kissed her softly. "She felt the poison of them. "Your lips are poison!"

"Of course, pain is something you will learn to enjoy. After all it's all you're going to feel from now on."

"Killing me won't satisfy your revenge!"

"True, your just bait. I'm setting a trap for your dear lover and when I'm done killing him I'll com down here and kill your friend. Then I think I'll rip your child from your womb and kill it in front of you. Then maybe if you're lucky I'll kill you quickly as well." He laugh in a cruel high pitched way that made Minerva cry. "Aw don't cry, not yet. I haven't even really started torturing you. In fact I think I'll start with your friend and you can watch though there is not much else you can do." Then he laughed again.

"What are you going to do?"

He smiled like a maniac as he took off his robes and sat on top of Poppy. Poppy screamed but couldn't do anything to defend herself and Minerva watched in horror as he raped her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am thriving off your reviews hurray for you all!

* * *

Minerva was unsure about how long she had been in the room and the pain never stopped where it was from her aching arms as they were being stretched by the weight of her body or when the masked man came to do his torture.

He would often come down and taunt her a bit and then he would go straight into the physical pain. This time seemed no different. She swallowed hard as she heard him come down the metal stairs. Minerva knew he was smiling even though she couldn't see it. He picked up a small dagger with a serrated edge. "You know this has been quite fun, don't you agree?"

"No" she barely said.

"No matter." He flipped the knife and caught it. Then he rolled up his mask and kissed her. It seemed his routine to renew the poison. He smiled as he backed away. "Now I think you should address me by my name."

"And what is that?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"I have never heard of you."

"No that's true, but now you have and you must address me as your lord."

"Never!"

"As you wish, but you will submit."

"Never." She said with more determination.

"You act brave, but you are at the breaking point."

"Perhaps…"

He smiled and laughed in his throat. He spun the knife around his fingers and walked over to Poppy. He looked down at her and smiled. Then in a blink of an eye he slashed and she cried out. "Who am I?" Minerva said nothing. He cut Poppy again. "Answer!"

"No!" He got angry and rushed over and cut her upper arm. The cut wasn't deep, but the pain lasted forever.

"I am?" She looked away. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up to face him and then he punched her and slashed her face at the same time. He let go and picked up an odd looking tool and put iton oneof her wrists through thehole. And he twisted and she felt a snap and a rush of hot burning pain went to her wrist. "Who am I?

Tears were coming down her face, but she swallowed and held back the urge to cry out. He shook his head. "Fine, but you lead me to this…" Then he walked over to Poppy and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!" Minerva watched her friend cry out and writher in pain for a minute or so.

Minerva couldn't be broken. Not when she could be rescued. There was no logic to his torture, only the cold revenge. He pocketed his wand and walked over to her and back handed her. The sharp pain of the slap felt like nothing compared to the burning feeling in her wrist. "Fine if you won't submit, maybe your child will. Why don't we pull it out and ask?" He picked up a rather nasty looking knife and came around at her.

"No! Please…" and then she snapped and whispered between sobs, "My lord…" he stopped the knife an inch from he womb and smiled.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No…"

"No what?"

"No, my lord."

He walked up and kissed her on the cheek. "That's right" he said as he walked away. He stopped at the stairs and snapped his fingers. From the shadows came a cloaked man with a black mask like his masters. "Tend to their wounds and make them sting. Then give them dry bread and water, I can't have them dieing on me." The servant bowed as the master left.

In a daze she watched the silent servant clean the fresh cuts on Poppy and then bring out food and slowly feed her. "It must be easy to stand in the shadows and watch us die." Minerva whispered with hatred. The servant froze for a moment and finished with Poppy. "Are you silent in fear of your master?"

The servant went to the wall behind her and turned a crank. Minerva felt herself jolt and fall to the ground she was so weak from relief she couldn't sit up. She laid there until the Servant held her up and started to clean her wounds. She flinched at the sting, but unlike what he was ordered to do he was gentle. "I suppose it's better to ignore us. Better to hide in fear." She whispered.

He stopped cleaning her wounds and looked at her. "I am not afraid, just ashamed." The voice was deep and familiar. It was so melancholy that even through her anger she felt pity for him. "I am not here by my will. I was forced by my…" and he stopped and went back to cleaning her cuts.

"Who forced you here?"

"The old master of this house, Grindlewald, but he is dead and now there is a new master who I have to serve until one of my kin calls out my name."

"What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"How will you know then?"

"I will just know."

"I see."

He took a piece of bread and ripped off a small part and put it in her mouth. "Your friend is in horrible condition. It is almost past repairable."

Minerva swallowed. "I hope we will be rescued soon."

"You will. In a day or two."

"How…"

"It's a trap remember. It's set up that way." He held up the goblet of water to her mouth and she drank almost half in a thirsty manner. He fed her the rest of the bread and water in silence. They did not speak to each other even as he turned the crank to lift her back up. She would have spoken to him if Lord Voldemort came back down.

"Is it done?" he asked.

"Yes, master." Answered the servant.

"Good, well your lover is quite on his way. I suspect he is here tomorrow if we are lucky." He said evilly. "Now for yourresistance earlieryour friend will pay." Like he had many times before during their time in the dungeon, he took off his robes and decided to have his pleasure with Poppy.


	10. Chapter 10

Now you know why she fears his name….

* * *

She assumed it was another day gone because Lord Voldemort had returned. He was smiling even though Minerva couldn't see she knew and she was right since he soon burst in to a cold high pitched laugh. "Your lover is on his way hot on the trial to his destruction."

"Why?"

"Why, What?"

"Why, my lord? It seems your master meant nothing to you."

"True he was just another pawn in my plan for power and immortality. Though revenge is so sweet, it is more or less because your lover is one of the few I fear." He laughed and kissed her. "Ah, my pet, I will miss this when you are dead."

She would have looked away in disgust if she could. She was infected and in pain. Broken and starving, there was just no strength left. He laughed coldly. "Time is precious; I better make good use of it." He said with a horrid grin.

He picked up and serpent shaped dagger and smiled before he put it down. He picked up a quill with an extremely sharp edge. He smiled at her and walked around to her back. She didn't know what was going on until she felt the quill cut her skin. She cried out and he laughed as he continued to carve into her skin. Minerva wished she knew what he was doing exactly, but she would never know unless she had a mirror to see behind her. After a long hour of his carving he went to a cauldron in front of her and picked up the black dust within it.

Smiling her returned to behind her and threw the dust at her back. She screamed in pain as the dust settled into the wound. It was like having a paper cut and then having salt rubbed into it, only ten times more painful. "I always wanted to try that." He said with a laugh.

Minerva started to cry again as he came around. It pleased him to see her so miserable. "We have little time left together and I have been itching to practice my torture techniques. Unfortunately there is little left I can do to you without damaging your precious cargo. So I suppose she will have to do." He went over to the bed and had his way with her until she stopped struggling or making any attempts to be strong. "Pity they don't last long." He said laughing hard. "Oh well, watching them squirm is almost as good." Then he pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" he bellowed and Poppy screamed and twitched as the pain burned through her. He didn't let her go either. Minerva watched as Poppy took the pain for half an hour before finally she just stopped and he put away his wand.

"She's unconscious." He sighed sadly. "Oh well I have no more use for her. She can die now for all I care." He turned up the steps and left. As soon as the door shut Minerva burst into tears again. Where was Albus? He should have been here by now. Finally in despair she allowed herself some sleep.

She woke several hours later and the house was quiet. Even when Lord Voldemort didn't see them she would often hear his servant rummaging about upstairs or even in the shadows of the room. But now it was silent and felt almost deserted. That's when she heard the door open and someone creep down the stairs. Her vision was impaired and blurry so she didn't recognize the wizard, then he gasped in horror when he saw her and Poppy. "Albus! Get down here!" He yelled up the stairs. It was Aberforth and they were saved.

She heard Albus come running down the stairs making a racket of noise as he did so. She saw him freeze in front of her. "Go find some clothes." He said and Aberforth nodded and ran back up the stairs. She tried to talk but no sound came out. "Oh, Minerva…" he whispered and he ran up to her. He kissed her passionately and then saw the crank behind her on the wall. He turned it and lowered her to the ground. He flicked his wand and the metal cuffs on her wrists broke apart.

He caught her and held her close as he rocked her back in forth. She began to cry trying to tell him, but couldn't and he stopped. She was barely able to look over and saw Lord Voldemort standing by the stairs and Aberforths feet were just visible on the steps. He laughed coldly and Albus stood. Just as he raised his wand he curled over in pain and clenched his stomach. "Interesting how dragons poison doesn't affect her, but will kill you." Laughed Lord Voldemort and Albus fell to his knees.

He coughed and sputtered blood. "NO!" she finally cried out.

"Your lips are poison, my pet." Taunted Lord Voldemort.

Then somewhere from the dark someone called out "Artimus!" and Minerva woke. Her startling awaking from that cruel and so real dream awoke Poppy as well. But Minerva only saw her attempt to say. Unfortunately she could not say anything nor could she move much.

She hung there in silence. Then like in her dream it was an eerie unearthly silence for the house. She whimpered as she heard someone open the door and quietly sneak down the stairs. Everything from the gasp to Albus running up to her came true. He had not kissed her yet, but that was about to change. He looked her in the eyes and she looked in his. Aberforth returned with black robes. "All I could find." He said.

"That's fine, please dress Poppy. By her looks she needs to go to St Mungos now."

"I agree. What about Minerva?"

"She I dazed but still with us, mostly. I will take her to Autumn."

"Alright."

Albus flicked his wand and the chains let go her and he caught her. She felt him put the soft robes on her gently. "Albus…" she said.

"Shhhh, it's over. Please don't speak."

"But…"

"No." and he kissed her with a passion like her dream. She started to cry and he looked at her worried.

A flash of red light and Aberforth was flying across the room. Albus put her down and turned swiftly to face Lord Voldemort. He laughed and Albus drew his wand. "Swift death, friend." Said Voldemort.

"I am no friend of…" and he fell to his knee in sudden pain trying to recover he scrambled to get up, but it only got worse. He spat out blood and coughed hoarsely. Minerva was able to drag herself to the wall as she sobbed unable to help him.

"Such the serpent she is… her lips are poison." And Minerva cried harder.

She heard a shuffle beside her and she saw Voldemorts Servant. She realized she had moved into the darkness. Voldemort was still concentrating on Albus when it hit her. His servant was Artimus.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The last chapter was quite confusing I agree. I wrote it in a hurry, but that's no excuse. I'll try to be better. This one might be a bit short, sorry.

* * *

Voldemort looked up at Minerva and then at the servant. "Chain him." The servant bowed and grabbed Albus. He pulled him up and clasps the chains around his wrists. "Would you like to see you child before you die?" Voldemort asked Albus. He picked up the serpent dagger and tossed it to the servant. "Tear the child from its mother." The servant bowed and he turned on Minerva.

"You don't want to do this…" she pleaded.

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do." He walked towards her and she swallowed hard. He raised the knife and swiped. She caught his wrist with both hands trying to hold him off. He was too strong and threw her off. "No!" she screamed. "Artimus!" He froze with the dagger held high.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded.

The servant turned around and faced Voldemort. He picked up Albus' wand while dropping the knife. He flicked it and Albus fell to the floor. Then he flicked it again and Voldemort froze and yelled in pain. He put the wand away and raised his hands above his head. Instantly flames burst from them and encircled him. His masked burned and so did his clothes leaving him naked. He had long glossy white hair and his eyes were a bright flaming orange.

He did strange hand movements which sent Voldemort up into the air screaming. He flicked a wrist and Voldemort flew into the wall and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Minerva stared in disbelief. He turned around to her and the flames died away. His eyes no longer glowed the strange orange but went into a deep void of black. He closed his eyes and turned his palms to the ground. Instantly clothes appeared on him.

"What, what did you do?" She asked as he helped her up.

"It has long been a secret power in my family. I believe Albus used it to defeat Grindlewald."

"What kind of…"

"That is not for you to know."

"Wait you said in your family and if Albus used it then you have to be his brother."

"Indeed. Please sit." There was suddenly a chair there and she sat down.

Artimus looked at her for a brief moment and knelt down beside Albus he turned him over and realized that he was barely still alive. He started searching threw Albus' clothes and pockets.

"What are you looking for?"

"I know Albus created a cure for dragons poison. I also know he would have known we would be in Grindlewalds house and there may be more dragons poison hidden away in here. He would have brought the cure….Ah!" He pulled out a small glass vile with this white milky substance in it. He poured it into Albus' mouth and Minerva saw him drink it.

He left them and went looking for Aberforth. Moments later he came back with Aberforth following him. "Albus. I can not carry both you and Minerva. You must get up."

"How do…"

"Voldemort doesn't exactly keep you identity a secret." He whispered as Albus groan and opened his eyes.

"Artimus?" he asked as he took his brothers hand and stood. Artimus nodded. "I thought…"

"Please we mustn't waste any time. Voldemort will return and we will have to fight him."

"I thought that was Voldemort." Said Aberforth.

"No that was a decoy incase you out smarted him. As soon as I pulled the cold out Minerva he was took call down the real Voldemort." He looked around at them hard. "Alright this house is swarming with his Death Eaters." Aberforth opened his mouth. "I will answer you questions later. Now there is a secret tunnel out of her behind that bookcase. If he comes down here and finds us gone he will follow. So Aberforth you take her," he said pointing at Poppy. "And Albus you take Minerva. So the tunnel curves but is only one tunnel. I will follow behind just incase. When you come to the end. Wait for me so I can go first incase of an ambush."

Albus nodded and picked up Minerva. Aberforth grabbed Poppy and put her on his shoulder fireman style. They followed Artimus to the bookcase which he opened. He turned to them. "Are you ready?" They all nodded. "Then go." Albus then went threw first into the dark barely lit tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

The tunnel was long and cold. Minerva still being carried by Albus was finding it harder and harder to stay conscious. His foot steps echoed off the stone walls and it made it hard to know if they were being followed. "Albus…"

"Shhh, we are almost out. I can see the light."

True to his word they were at a door way hidden behind trees. Albus stepped out of the tunnel and into a forest. The light was so bright Minerva had to close her eyes. "So you found my escape tunnel did you?" The blood drained from Minerva and her heart seemed to stop. Voldemort was waiting for them.

She felt Albus put her on the ground and she heard him walk away from her. She forced her eyes open to see Aberforth putting Poppy beside her. They were in a small clearing Voldemort on the opposite side stopping them from getting to the path behind him. Near her stood Albus and Artimus ready to fight, Albus with his wand and Artimus already ablaze in fire.

"This is not like you. Normally you have a dozen other wizards." Artimus taunted.

"Yes well, today I will kill you and the great Albus Dumbledore."

"I see, I would like to point out that that would be very difficult for you to do." Artimus replied.

"I don't think so." Voldemort said.

"I think so." Artimus replied again and with that a shot of fire encircled Voldemort and tied him to the spot he stood. "There is deeper magic here then you can ever hope to stop, young one." Artimus continued. "And even if you believe you somehow found a way to kill me and my brother who can also use this magic. Then you true are immortal."

Artimus turned to Minerva and picked her up. He handed her over to Albus as Aberforth picked up Poppy. Voldemort struggled against the fire bonds and with anger he roared and cursed. "You think you won?" He shouted. "I cursed her with her own blood!"

"The Goddess protects her; there is no curse you can command that will harm her."

He laughed. "That's not what Lord Grindlewald taught me!" Minerva wasn't sure what it was that angered Artimus so. Something in his eyes changed.

Artimus turned to Voldemort and brought hand up high. He violently made it into a fist as if to crush something. Voldemort laughed hard as the rings of fire began to crush him. Albus stared in horror. "No, Artimus!" Artimus looked at him with fury in his orange eyes.

"He should die."

"Perhaps, but spare him today."

Artimus held on for a moment seeming to enjoy Voldemorts cries, before he released his hold and Voldemort fell to the ground unconscious. "I hope your empathy is not you're down fall brother." With that Artimus led on down the path and just as they left Minerva lost consciousness.

OOOoooOOO

She woke in a soft bed with animal fur covers. The light was bright so she could only lay there blinking in a daze. Minerva heard the soft foot steps of someone else by her bed. She looked over and saw a blurred person walking towards her. Her vision soon cleared and she saw a middle aged woman with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple purple dress and robes and had only a priestess necklace around her neck and a crown of flowers on her shining head.

She smiled kindly as she saw that Minerva was awake. "Finally, I was beginning to think the damage was worse then what my brothers said."

"Your brothers?" Minerva asked, still not quite aware of what happened.

"Yes, enough of that for now. Please try to sit up, slowly now you are going to have a headache I will not envy."

Minerva did as she was told. Even though she sat up slowly her head still began to pound furiously. She looked around the room and took notice that it was a simple stone room. With the bed she was in, a bed side table, and a desk that had food on it and some healing items and tools.

The woman, who had left a moment, returned with a jug that made Minerva hope it was water. She was right for the woman began to pour the water into a cup for Minerva. She brought the cup to Minerva who gulped it down as though it were her very first glass of water after crossing a desert.

Minerva finished the glass and gave it back to the woman. "I'm sorry, but you are so kind and I don't even know who you are. May I ask who you are?"

"Of course, child. My name is Autumn; I am Albus' sister and Lady of the Lake."

"Lady of the Lake? You mean the high priestess of Avalon? IS that where I am, Avalon?"

"Yes, Albus took you to me immediately. Though I don't know why they didn't take you to St Mungo's like the other girl. That poor child."

"Is she alright?" Minerva asked suddenly remembering the horrid beatings Poppy got.

"I don't know, but I assume she is getting to best treatments possible."

Minerva wanted to ask more, but knew Autumn wouldn't know. So she changed the subject. "You are Albus' sister?"

"Indeed." She said as she got more water and a bit of food for Minerva.

"So he has three brothers and a sister?"

Autumn laughed. "If only, there is a hoard of us. Let see you me Artimus, obviously Aberforth, assuming you were at the battle you met Amadeus. Pity you didn't know him before he became Lord Grindlewald. And there is Albus and Me. So you haven't met Aurora, which is the last child whose mother was ours."

"So You, Albus, Aberforth, Artimus, Amadeus and Aurora all have the same mother meaning there are more of your siblings?"

"Yes, let me think. Now my other sisters are Blaire, Iona and Iseabail. My other brothers are Bressal, Ewen, Finbar, Keary and Dermot."

"That's… a large family." She laughed again.

"Yes that is true, but you don't know of their own children since most are older then me and have their own children." Minerva stared and wasn't sure how to respond when a young boy with black hair and hazel eyes came running in.

"Mummy, mummy!"

"What is it dear?" She said as she knelt to meet him.

"Uncle Albus wants to know if he can come in yet."

"Well he will just have to be a bit more patient before he can come in."

"Okay." Minerva thought her was between the ages of five and seven, but almost seemed to mischievous for his age.

Autumn picked him up. "Dolan, This is Minerva. This is who Uncle Albus wants to see and Minerva this is my son Dolan, my first born."

"Pleased to meet you." Minerva said and the boy smiled proudly.

"I am almost old enough to become a druid. Grandpa even said so." He boasted.

"Wow." Commented Minerva. Dolan Smiled again and ran out of the room the instant he was put down.

"He is your first."

"Yes."

"Then you have another?"

"Yes. Her name is Eaven."

Autumn brought Minerva some food and decided Albus should come in. He was the most eager of all to see Minerva wake up, she quietly left and allowed Albus to enter the small room. He was timid at first unsure if she was truly awake or Autumn had played a cruel joke on him.

She rolled her eyes. "You can come closer. I'm not going to grow fangs and bite."

He smiled and mumbled an apology as he found a chair and sat beside her. He looked at his feet unsure of what to say.

"Your nephew is cute." She remarked, only attempting to ease his nerves.

"Dolan? Yes, I think he will make a fine wizard."

"Not a druid."

"Not a druid priest."

"Ah so you hope he will do something like what you and I do?"

"Yes, I find he has too many dreams to be locked behind the mists."

"I see."

"They have grown." He said as he put a hand on her belly.

"I was lucky I didn't loose them." She said putting her on hand on Albus'.

"The Goddess protects you; she would not allow such a thing."

"Maybe, maybe not. I have seen miscarriages though, even with Beltane babies."

Albus looked away ashamed and pulled back his hand. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but if I had not come here then I could have protected you!"

"But how were you to know. You had a duty to fulfill to your father."

"I suppose." He muttered.

"Besides it gave you a chance to be my hero and to save me and your brother!"

"Yes, Artimus will be glad you have awakened."

Minerva smiled. "Which brings me to ask, why you didn't take me to St. Mungo's like Poppy?"

"First we thought we should rid the dragons poison from your system. We weren't sure if you were poisoned or not. They would not know what to do with you if you were poisoned. Then Artimus panicked and mumbled something about a curse and so we took you to Autumn who took you in here. We didn't hear or know anything about what happened to you until this morning when Autumn finally came out."

"Do you know what she found or did?"

"No, she refused to say anything to me, but she did whisper something to Artimus."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Yes."

Minerva smiled. "Well I am going to be super careful and try not to land my self into another adventure like that one."

"Good, because I'm getting tired of you scaring me to death." Albus said with a laugh.

"Now that that is settled you will show me around Avalon."

"Alright, but I will only take you tomorrow. Today you rest; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine."

Thank you." He whispered as he left her to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Minerva waited impatiently for Albus to come. For most of the morning she was pacing around the room. Like a lioness caught in a cage, she was aggravated easily. Finally the door opened and she turned around smiling hoping for Albus, but it wasn't him. It was Artimus.

"Oh, it's you."

He laughed. "Yes, it is me. Albus sent me."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, it was unfortunate for him because father caught him before he could get you. He has been in my fathers study for hours now. He made me promise that if he could not come to show around, there was no better person then me."

"So, instead of telling your father no, he let himself become trapped and sent you."

"Pretty much."

"Well, he should know that I won't go now."

"Look, I think it might be good if you came out even just to the fields. You have been trapped inside houses and rooms long enough."

She knew this was true, but she hadn't seen Albus in a long time either. She couldn't help but be stubborn until he paid attention to her. "No."

"Don't make me drag you out." He said with a laugh. Something she recognized as something like Albus would say.

"You would do that?"

"Oh most certainly."

She shook her head and laughed. "Fine, I'll go to the fields." He smiled happily and offered his hand. She laughed and took it.

He led her through a series of corridors and chambers. She looked at everything with interest. She asked dozens of questions and Artimus answered them with perfect clarity. He took her too the fields but didn't stop until they came to the far edge. It was a cliff and the perfect view of the lake and its mists.

"It's a beautiful sight."

"Indeed, I spent most of my free time as a child here, with Amadeus."

"Sounds like you were close."

He smiled. "He was my twin brother."

"I can see that. It must have hit you hard to know he died."

"Yes, well I didn't understand it then. You know, why it hurt so much. But, now it doesn't because I realized my true brother died long ago and it was Grindlewald who enslaved me. I would not weep for him."

"What about Amadeus?"

He looked her in the eye and an orange flash came across his eyes. "I already shed tears for him." She nodded and gentle sat down. He moved to help her, but she pulled away. He sat beside her, looking out onto the water. "I can see why my brother is in love with you." He finally said.

"Really? Why do you think he is in love with me?"

"You're a beautiful person. Not just on the outside, but on the inside." She blushed and looked away. Artimus pulled one of her stray hairs behind her ear. "He is very lucky to have you."

She felt a gentle nudging in her stomach and she smiled. "One of the babies is kicking." He looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, here feel."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled and she could see the family resemblance between Albus and him. After a moment he took his hand back. He looked at the ground in almost a sad fashion. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"No something."

"Nothing."

"I am not stupid you know. Is it Albus?" he shook his head. "You father or any of your family?" he shook his head again. "Then is it me?" He didn't respond nor did he move. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"This has to do with what Autumn told you, doesn't it?"

"No." he said blankly avoiding her.

"You know if Albus and I get married this little problem could cause our relationship to be uncomfortable."

"It's already uncomfortable."

"Really? How so?"

"I can't say."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't!"

Minerva stared at him hard and he stared even harder back. Before she knew what happened he put his hand on her cheek and then kissed her. He then quickly backed off and stood up.

"Come, I should get you back to your room. Albus should be done by now."

Out of shock she followed him back to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know, Artimus is acting strangely." Albus commented. It waslater that evening andAlbus finally freed himself from his father.

Minerva paused; she did not want to tell Albus what had happened. "How so?" she softly said.

"I don't know, agitated, not here, not there, lost in some other world. Did something happen earlier today?"

He looked her in the eye and she felt loyal to him and knew he should know. "You have to promise not to get angry or over react."

He gave her a funny look. "Why?"

"Just promise."

"Alright I promise. Now what happened?"

"It's actually rather small and I'm not sure how long he wanted to."

"He wanted to do what?"

"Albus he kissed me."

Albus seemed to stop. Everything his thoughts and he even dropped his book. "W-What?"

"He kissed me."

"Why?" She could see the anger rising in him.

"I don't know."

She saw him pick up the book with force and seemed like he was going to throw it. Instead his face calmed and he put the book down. "Did you enjoy it?"

The question hit her hard and felt like a bee sting. She felt him staring into her as she looked to the floor. Out of all the shock she had not thought of how she felt. And as she stood there she knew she did like it.

"Min, I want the truth."

She looked up into his eyes. "Yes, but he was not you."

"What the hell does that mean?" He said keeping his temper down, though she heard his voice shake.

Then out of her own fear she gained bravery. "It means no matter how much like you it felt it was not you! And I would never think for one second about having an affair behind your back!" This seemed to calm him down but then she gained her anger. "And how dare you accuse me of such things! So what if I enjoyed it? I am not yours, we are not married! I am free to see who ever I like."

He was silent and remorseful, but she continued. "Just because we had one night together you feel you can kiss me and have me? What if I decide you are not who I want to be with?" The words had slipped from her mouth andshe had not meant it.

"Then you should be with him." He said in a very hurt voice. She saw him hold back the pain as he moved to the door. She couldn't let it end like this, so she stepped in front of him. "Please," he whispered. "Don't do this to me. My heart can't take it."

"I am not finished." He looked as though he was going to burst into tears. "Albus, I do not know your brother, nor will I try. You are who I want to be with. I liked that kiss because I felt so alone these past weeks that I would have accepted anyone's touch.

He swallowed and she grabbed him and kissed him, until she felt him start to cry. His wet tears hit her cheeks as she pulled away. "I love you too." He whispered.

"Then don't leave me again." She whispered back.

He put his arms around her and took her to bed. He laid there with her in his arms and peace was between them again. Hours later she fell asleep. But unlike the night before it was not a peaceful sleep.

She was back in the dark dungeon and she was lying in the bed where Poppy was. She was frightened but couldn't move. Minerva looked for help, but only saw herself hanging in the chains. A cold shadow came on her. He forced his way into her and kissed her with distant poison. She tried to fight but was held still with a knife and a hard hand. The shadow had red eyes and they bored into her with fire. Finally she screamed, waking from her nightmare.

She looked around in the semi-lit room for Albus, he was gone. She found a note in his handwriting on the table. It contained the simple explanation that he could not ignore his job any longer and needed to return to Hogwarts. He will be back for her at the end of the week.

Sadly she put the note in her pocket and dressed herself for the day. Nothing extremely important happened during the week. She did her best to be helpful, but was always turned down. She was able to talk to everyone and enjoy her stay, but there were two people she never saw. Artimus and the Merlin. As luck would have it on Friday morning she found Artimus on his cliff.

"Artimus?"

He turned to her. "Hello."

"So you are going to pretend like nothing happened and ignore me?"

"I haven't been ignoring you, my father just needed my help this week and nothing did happen."

"So, that kiss was nothing?" he smiled and then burst out laughing. "That's not funny! Albus almost had your head!"

"I'm sure he did."

"Care to explain, then?"

"Explain what?" he said in a playful tone.

"Why you kissed me!"

"I had to be sure there was no more dragons poison."

She raised an eyebrow. "You can not be serious?"

"Oh, but I am…" His face then dropped. "I also had to see something else."

"And what was that?"

"Nothing."

That was the last straw for Minerva. "If it concerns me I should know!"

He looked directly in her eyes. "Yes you should, but Autumn doesn't think you should know right now." Minerva looked away in disappointment and rolled her eyes. "But, I disagree." She smiled.

He paused a moment collecting his thoughts as she knelt beside him. "First I must explain the kiss, I know this is going to sound weird, but if I kiss someone I know exactly what's going on in their body, health wise."

"That is weird."

"Yes, well I haven't quite developed that power so it has to be a kiss, or I could have licked your ear."

"Well, I'm glad you chose the kiss."

"Yeah me too, earwax tastes gross." Minerva laughed. "My father can touch someone and he knows."

"Wow."

He nodded. "Anyway, Autumn thought that the dragons poison might affect you and, or your children. So I found out that the cure Albus gave you saved all three of you there, but…"

"But, what?"

"Albus didn't realize that dragon's blood with outsome dragons milk has side affects, until later when you were captured. He brought you to Autumn who came to one conclusion."

"What's that?"

"You children might have problems." She felt her heart stop and the blood drained from her face. "Nothing that will affect their health I don't think, but power wise they might be squibs."

"Do you know for a fact?"

"No, which means we will find out when they are born, but there is an opposite affect."

Minerva looked at him. "Which is?"

"They might not be able to control their power. It might be so great that they will have no control what so ever." Minerva looked down again. "Or you know they could be unaffected, that's a possibility too. Then there isthat curse."

"Curse?"

"Voldemort felt it his pleasure to curse you." Minerva remebered him etching something in her back."Fortunate for us it wasn't a strong one, but it could turn things for the worse."

"Great, this has been all I wanted to hear."

"You asked."

"I know and I thank you for telling me... Does Albus know?"

"Yes, I told him this morning and he agreed that you should know."

"I understand now why you were so moody after. I thought…"

"You thought I was angry because I was in love with you and couldn't have you. Well, if you don't mind that thought had crossed my mind at one point back in…"

She looked away again. Rememberingback when they were both alone and prisoners. "Did you ever have a love?" she asked

He smiled softly. Yes, she was a Christian muggle, but that was long ago."

"If you please what happened?"

He sobered and looked across the lake. "She found out I was a druid priest and a wizard. I was going to ask her to marry me, if she accepted my way. She did not and she cursed me, calling me a heathen pagan."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, for it turned out she was pregnant. I stayed in the mists and watched my son grow up not knowing me." Minerva was even sorrier for asking.

"I'm so sorry, I should not have asked."

"Of course you should have. We are family and you should know." She smiled.

Suddenly she wanted to know how old he was or even if she had ever met his son. "How old are you?"

He smiled mischievously. "Eighty-five"

"I kissed an eighty-year-old. That's like kissing my grandfather!"

"I suppose, but Albus is almost fifty one, isn't that like kissing your father?"

"Ewe! Don't say things like that." He laughed and then she laughed too.

"So your son did he have any power?"

"Oh yes, but he didn't get to go to Hogwarts, his mother wouldn't allow it. So, He thought himself a demon for having such power."

"So what happened to him?"

"Well as far as I know when he was sixteen a priest told him that his power came from their God, not their Devil. So he went in search for others like him, and I haven't seen him since. Not even when I gaze through water."

"Do you think he found other wizards?"

"Perhaps, but he definitely knew how to hide himself, didn't he?"

She nodded and then looked at her watch. "OhGoddess, its noon, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"It would be a pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

Near the end of October Minerva was eight months and well on schedule, or so said Autumn. She spent the fall in Avalon learning and enjoying the place. She only got to see Albus on the weekends, but on occasion he would sneak away for an evening. The only thing left that bothered her were her nightmares. They had not gone away and as far as she could tell it was from Poppy's point of view. In the end she decided it would be time to see her friend.

Albus agreed and would go with her. Minerva knew that Poppy was out of St. Mungos, so Minerva thought it would be better to meet somewhere more private and without Albus. Reluctantly agreed and asked where they might go. Minerva remembered her family cottage out on a lake in Scotland. It was never used, but still in great condition. She sent a long letter to asking for her to join Minerva at her cottage on October the thirty first. It was a Friday and would work perfectly.

"I don't know I like you being so far away from help." Albus said.

"So far away from help? That cottage is full of protective spells which my father renewed recently. Besides I won't be alone I will be with Poppy." He gave her his caution look. "Yes I know what happened last time, but this is different because no one but my family can fine this cottage."

"Fine, did you get a reply from Poppy?" He asked as Minerva opened a bag to put clothes in.

"Yes, but it was very odd."

"How so?"

"Well, it only said she'd come. Nothing more, almost like she didn't want to."

"I suppose that is odd."

"Albus that is the shortest, unfriendly letter I have ever received from her."

"What are you saying? Maybe Poppy doesn't want to see you because of…" He didn't want to finish, but it didn't matter to Minerva, she knew what he meant.

"Yeah, maybe she feels guilty for leading me into the alley."

"Well, you will find out soon."

Minerva smiled at him and closed her bag. "I'm ready to go."

"Excellent, I'll take you to the shore and set up the port key."

"You can take me to the shore, but I am going to make the port key. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't use magic."

"Of course, how silly of me to think other wise." He laughed lightly and snuck in a kiss. She laughed too and together they left the room.

The mists around Avalon blocked everything from coming in, unless you knew how to part the veil. There was no magical way of parting out either. One simply had to get into a boat and cross the lake. Minerva looked back on the disappearing Avalon and wondered if she would return after this.

They hit the shore and Albus held out his hand. She took it and allowed herself to be led onto the shore. The Avalon barge then departed with it mysterious drivers. Albus handed her an old shoe and she tapped it with her wand. He put it down and touched her shoulder. "Until Sunday my love." And he kissed her.

"You sound like you will never see me again."

"That's how I feel." He pulled her in a hug her deeply. At that point she felt a quick sharp pain. It was a momentary discomfort that she thought little about since Albus decide to suck her into another kiss.

"Really, now you're just being a baby." She taunted and shook off her disorientation caused by the pain.

"I know." He said playful. He moved to kiss her again, but she ducked out of the way and picked up the shoe. She gave him a wink as she floated away. Last thing she saw before landing in front of the cottage was Albus laughing.

Minerva unlocked the front door and stopped to look around. Nothing seemed any different from when she came here as a child. So the first thing she did was to walk up stairs and put her bag in the master bedroom. Then she made sure there were blankets and sheets for Poppy in the guest bedroom. After she went down into the den and pulled out a transfiguration book.

She must have fallen asleep after reading for a bit because she burst awake at a knock on the door. She jumped to her feet, but not without feeling another sharp pain. She shook it off and opened the door. Poppy was standing their and she smiled a little. "I thought I had the wrong address, I must have been knocking for a good ten minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep." Minerva pulled Poppy into a hug. Which was slightly hard because of her swollen stomach, but she did it all the same. Minerva let go and allowed Poppy to come in as she closed the door. "Your room is the first on the right once you get off the stairs."

Minerva turned around and looked Poppy over. She seemed to be in good condition. Though she was definitely thinner and still had a few cuts on her cheek. Poppy gave her a meek smile and said. "You look well, I'm glad you are okay."

Minerva gave a sigh. "And I'm glad you're alright. This is my entire fault. I should not have taken you out with me to Hogsmeade."

"No Min, it is mine to be sorry. I should really be careful not to follow strange shadows."

"Poppy, now I think about, neither of us could have known. So there should be no blame." This made Poppy smile big and Minerva suddenly felt a huge drop in tension. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

"Thanks."

Minerva took Poppy into the room and smiled. "So this is it, not much, but should be good for a weekend."

"It will be fine."

"So what have you been doing since…?"

"Oh, well I only got out of St Mungos a couple of weeks ago, and I went back to study with my mother." Minerva wasn't sure, but she thought she felt Poppy hold something back. "Min, I get these horrible nightmares about what happened and it just…"

"I know, I get them too, something like this doesn't…" She meant to finish her sentence, but she got another pain.

Poppy looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just a random pain." Then she had another one and she sat down.

Poppy went over to her and put a hand on her stomach. Then she looked up at Minerva. "You are only eight months right."

"Yeah, why?" And another pain went through.

"Well…"

"NO! No I should not be going into labor, its too early."

"I know that, but well early births are known to happen."

"Are you sure this is labor? I mean could you be wrong?"

"I could be, but I doubt it. Now come on get on the bed." Minerva stood up and suddenly felt a rush of water come down. "Now I am definitely sure, your water just broke." Poppy lay Minerva down on the bed and left the room. She came back with a piece of rolled parchment.

"What is that?" Asked Minerva, as another pain hit her.

"A letter to my mother, I'm going to need her help since I can't do this alone and I also asked her to bring Albus. But they may not get here in time. It seems you babies are too excited and wish to come now."

"Ah! You can say that again!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't know much about the next part of the birth process, so I'm going to skip it instead of pretending I know what I'm talking about. Okay? Okay.

* * *

Minerva held one of her new born babies in her arms, just as Poppy had predicted they came before their father did. She looked down into its crystal blue eyes and smiled. She then looked up at Poppy on the chair beside her holding the other baby. They were exact opposites, in color anyway. The one she held had blue eyes and black hair. The one Poppy held had orange eyes and a white tuft of hair.

"You know, I was scared before, and now watching you do it first I think I could handle it." Poppy said softly.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What are you mumbling about?"

"Well… he did…" And it hitMinerva like a ton of bricks.

"Are you Pregnant?" She asked. Poppy nodded her eyes filling with tears. "Don't cry, Poppy, don't cry" She leaned over and hugged Poppy just then there was a knock on the door and Minerva heard two people rushing up the stairs.

Poppy pulled away just as Albus burst through the door. "Minerva! You're alright!" and he fell down onto her lap and hugged her waist.

"Albus, Albus, please get up." Albus did has he was told. "Albus this is your son." Minerva said handing him the baby in her arms.

"Ah, he is beautiful, but instant there suppose to be a second one?"

Minerva laughed and Poppy rolled her eyes as she handed Albus the second baby. Minerva watched Albus as he held the two expertly. "We'll give you some time alone." Poppy said dragging her mother out of the room and shutting the door.

"They couldn't wait could they?"

"No."

"Both boys?"

"Yes."

"This one looks like my dad. Has the orange eyes and everything. He'll be pleased." Minerva laughed

"Did you name them yet?"

"No, I was going to wait for you." Albus laughed. "What kind of names do you think I would pick? Nothing you would like. I would probably call this one lemon drop and the other marshmallow." He said laughing and Minerva laughed too.

"Albus, they are not dogs!"

He laughed again. "I know."

"Oh really, I think I would beg to differ." They laughed again.

"No seriously, what are you going to call them?"

Minerva took the blue-eyed one from Albus. "Why must I decide?"

"Tradition."

Minerva laughed. "Tradition? Hardly have we so far been following tradition. Not even these two wanted to wait for the _traditional_ nine months."

"That is true. Then the one I'm holding shall be Myrddin Amadeus."

"I like that." Minerva agreed. "Then this one can be October James."

"Indeed it suits him." They sat there in silence for a few moments. "Once again, Min, I was not with you when you needed me."

She laughed. "That's just the Goddess telling you to back off, I can handle myself." Albus smiled.

"So, now that these two are born, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Well, you had a lot of promise for many jobs. You should apply for something."

"I should wait until these boys are a little older."

"Indeed, but when they are older?"

"I don't know. We will have to see… Albus, your brother told me they could be squibs."

Albus sighed. "Alas, that is true, but if you wish I can check the list. Their names should be there by tomorrow."

"The Hogwarts list?"

"Yes, if they have magic then they will be there."

"What if they have too much power?"

"Then I will calm you with a lemon drop and create a devise that will help them control that power."

Minerva nodded. "Wait, a what drop?"

"Oh nothing, it's unimportant. Wow, they sure are quiet."

"Well, an hour ago they were screaming with joy about using their own lungs." Albus laughed. He sank peacefully beside Minerva and put one arm around her while the other held his son. He smiled and knew he now had the son he never got and it was twice as good since he had twin boys instead of one.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: There is an opinion that there wasn't enough romantic action at this point in the story. Well, I apologize, but you will see why okay? There are a few simple reasons on Albus' half, since we know the story for Minerva POV; it is a little difficult to have Albus randomly burst out facts. So sooner or later they will all come out and you will understand why, but I will put in some love stuff if you like.

* * *

Minerva leaned up against Albus in their bed. The twins were long asleep and she needed her time with him. Minerva looked up at him, but he did not return the gaze. He was staring at the twins in a dazed and unclear form. She touched his cheek; he closed his eyes and then looked down on her. She brought him in close and kissed him, though after a moment he pulled away and was even deeper in some hidden sadness.

"What is wrong?"

"I do not feel right." She moved off him and turned around to face him.

"Why?"

"It is all a lie" Minerva looked deeper into him with question and finally he made eye contact. "I feel like I have been fooling myself. It was wrong then and it is still wrong."

"What are you babbling about?"

"This! This is wrong! You and me and them! This is wrong! You are seventeen and already you have children because of me! You may have no future career because of me!"

"Albus!"

"No I'm serious; I can't see this relationship as it should be! In my mind you are either the Goddess or my student! It is not right!"

"Albus!"

"What!"

"Listen to me… I can see where these thought might come from, but I know they are not true and so do you. Now look me in the eye and see me as me. Not as your ex-student and not as the Goddess. See me, Minerva McGonagall."

He looked at her for several minutes and Minerva wished she could hear his thoughts until final he fell forward into her lap crying. She put her arms around him and started crying too. He held her waist and slowly his arms tightened around her and he whispered. "We have always been lovers, in this life and others."

And then Minerva cried harder with relief and he held her close and began to kiss her, until she calmed down. Then the two of them fell into a tired daze. It was almost like they were asleep. Then there was a burst of fire through the wall and both of them jumped up. Albus held out his arm and the phoenix landed there. "Fawkes?" The bird held out its leg and Albus unrolled the letter.

First he looked confused and then worried and then anger creased on his face. "I have to go back to Avalon."

"Why, what has happened?"

"My father has been murdered."

"What?"

Albus didn't respond he only through on some proper robes and a dark purple cloak. Minerva did the same. "No you can not follow me you must stay here with the twins."

"No I must you are my love and you need me." Albus sighed.

"What about our children? They need their mother."

"I only fed them a half hour ago. They will be fine for a couple of hours. Poppy can watch them."

Albus sighed again. "Fine, fine you can come but if I need to leave Avalon to find the murderer, you can't come."

"Fine."

Poppy agreed to baby-sit for a few hours while Minerva and Albus went to Avalon. They got there as fast as Albus could. The boat ride seemed to take hours and Minerva watched Albus pace nervously. Finally they arrived and as soon as they stepped on the shore Artimus gave Albus a white staff. Minerva looked at the two brothers and realized this was the Merlin staff. Albus was now Merlin.

"Albus…"

He shook his head and he and Artimus led the way up to the Merlin's chamber. Minerva held back a gasp as she saw the Merlin on the bed blood trickling from his mouth in an awkward position.

"The Avada Kedavra." Whispered Artimus,

"Who…" Albus couldn't even finish his sentence.

Artimus turned away from his father's body and looked Albus in the eye. "Albus, it was Sarah." The look on Albus' face was one look Minerva would never forget. It was one of pain, shock and most of all betrayal.


	18. Chapter 18

Albus stood there for several long minutes just staring at his father's body. Finally he closed his eyes and grasped his staff hard. Hi knuckles were white when he turned to the door. He and Artimus made brief eye contact and something made Artimus sigh. Minerva looked wildly between them, as though they were having some secret conversation.

"Please take Minerva home." Artimus nodded in agreement.

"No, Albus I don't care where you are going you will need me."

"Perhaps, Love, but this is something I must do alone."

"No!"

"Yes! It must be! She is waiting for me now! And you agreed only to follow me here no farther! Will you break that word you gave me in order to stop your worrying?"

She stared at him for a long time. "No, I just don't want to see you hurt or worse loose you to that, that woman!"

"Never worry I will return." With that he hurried off and she was left there with Artimus. There was silence between the two for sometime. Both collecting their thoughts and organizing a plan on what to do.

"I should take you home." Artimus said finally.

"Yes."

Minerva followed him out and onto the dock. On the ship and across the waters they sailed. Still an uncomfortable silence was between them. Minerva had only one driving question that she knew he could answer. "Artimus?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Sarah?"

He closed his eyes as though he were tired and let out a sigh. "I was afraid you would ask. It is not quite my place to tell you."

"If Albus won't then you should."

"He won't say anything because it's a rather soar subject for him. I think it still causes him pain."

"I understand, but I should know the danger he is going into."

He sighed again and then looked up at her. "Fine, Sarah is his daughter." This didn't exactly shock her, but she didn't know what to say. "You see Albus is half a century old, you must have realized you weren't the first woman in his life."

"Well… I always assumed so."

"Perhaps I should explain the whole thing."

"Yes, please."

"Well Albus was an amazing quiditch player in his day; he almost looked as though he was born with wings. So naturally after Hogwarts he became seeker for England and the woman he fell for was the Welsh seeker. Obviously, they were natural rivals at first, but that soon developed love. Soon later they married and had their first child Sarah. He adored those two women, but like all men he wanted a son. He often blames himself because of that dream."

"What happened?"

"Well, they did conceive, but she died during labor." Minerva gasped. "That's not the worst of it. She died for a still born, Albus' son. The poor babe was strangled because he had not turned like most babies do."

"He loved his wife dearly?"

"Oh yes, probably as much as he loves you. So you will forgive him if he seems not to care. I think he still feels guilty for his wife death and possibly even guiltier that he is able to love another woman."

"I had no idea."

"Many don't. So he may be a tad touchy about marriage as well. He might think that if he married you, he would bring you death."

The boat came to the shore and the two got off. Artimus handed a tin can to Minerva to make a port key. "If you don't mind, I wish to come with you back to the cottage. I would like to see my nephews."

"Of course." She held out the tin and he put two fingers on it. She tapped it and then they were off. They landed and she led him into the cottage.

"Poppy?" she called, but there was no answer. "Poppy?" Same thing. Minerva ran up the stairs with Artimus behind her. They burst into Poppy's room only to find her burst awake.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I thought something had happened. You didn't respond."

"I'm sorry, Min, I must have drifted off."

"Its fine, you can go back to sleep."

Poppy nodded, but then she noticed Artimus. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Artimus. Actually it's because of him that we escaped."

"Oh, well then thank you."

"My pleasure." He replied.

Minerva stared at the two who couldn't take their eyes off each other. Finally she laughed at them and received odd looks back. She shook her head a turned to Artimus. "Do you want to see your nephews now?"

"Hold on, he's Albus' brother?"

"Yes, actually and yes to your question too, Minerva."

Minerva led him to her bedroom. She opened the door to fins a black cloaked person standing by the cribs. "Who are you?" she asked as Artimus came in who was closely followed by Poppy.

The cloaked figure turned around to reveal Albus, he smiled and said, "Do you not know me, love?"

Minerva started walking toward him, but Artimus grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. She looked back at him in question. He had a very serious face on and wouldn't take his off Albus. "You are not Albus." He said in a plain strong voice.

"Of course I am brother."

Artimus raised a hand and it burst into the mysterious flames as Albus went flying into the far wall. Poppy screamed and the twins began to cry. Artimus kept his eye on the cloaked person as Minerva and Poppy got the twins. The person looked up and was no longer Albus, but a female. She had auburn hair and blues and Minerva knew those traits all too well.

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Artimus asked.

"None of your concern!" He voice was harsh and violent.

"It has always been my concern. Now in the name of the Goddess, tell me why you are here?"

She laughed. "The Goddess no longer owns me!"

"The Goddess has all and no one can escape her grasp!"

"Perhaps that is what you think."

He froze for a moment as though studying her. "What has become of you?"

"Something you can not understand!"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Go ahead the deed is done."

"What?" Minerva stared at Sarah. "What did you do?"

She laughed. "I will never tell."

Artimus used his magic again and tossed her against the wall and dropped her. She growled lowly and then jumped out the window into a white flash. Artimus ran to the window and looked around hastily outside, he saw no one.

"Minerva what is that?"

Artimus turned around to the two women who were staring at one of the twins' wrist. He walked up and saw some sort of a cut of tattoo surrounded by red skin. He looked closer and saw it was a skull with a snake coming from the mouth.

"Indeed, I do not know either."

Minerva put the twin in the crib and ran a hand part way up her back and finally said. "It is Voldemorts mark."


	19. A Quick Explanation

A/N: As you should know by now I appreciate your reviews. So Lena I understand your concerns here. Now I know the time line and I can see how things might not have been so clear. First of all Voldemort hasn't risen to power yet, but another thing is he became Voldemort during his time at school. But during the twenty-five years before he gained immense power it is only logical that we can assume he was slowly gaining power and followers.

Now I can also see your point on how did Minerva know. Well quite simple and a small explanation I forgot to put in one of the chapters. I apologize for that. So remembering back to when Voldemort drew that curse into her back, well as a sign of his signature he also put the dark mark underneath the curse. So Minerva knows what it looks like since it's been in a way tattooed on her.

Shortly, as I know what you are thinking, Minerva is going to alert aurors about Voldemort. And like you said Voldemort is not really known, so it makes it almost impossible for him to be tracked or even arrested. So now you understand that I hope.

Now I would like to point out something Dumbledore said in the second book, "-Older and wiser than she have bee hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." –Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, pg 243. Anyway the point of mentioning that is Voldemort is a crafty guy and he can convince almost anyone to join him. I won't say anymore on that because Voldemort is a crafty guy.

Once again I thank you for your review and everyone else's, there will be a proper chapter update soon and I hope I cleared a few things up or maybe made you even more confused. Any other concerns, I am sure you can email me or else put it in a review.

So long,

Swift Dragon


	20. Chapter 19

A.N/ Wow this ones a long one I'll tell you. I just went and checked and there like seven pages here. Anyway I hope you all like this and please don't hesitate telling me I suck, or if you like that I rock because either way I feel good that people read my stuff. Any way I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Minerva sat in the head Aurors office with Artimus. He agreed it would be important to have another witness with her. She kept October and Myrddin close, they were small enough to have them lying in a single baby stroller.

"They are so young; I don't think it was wise to bring them." Artimus whispered.

"I will never leave them alone again." Artimus nodded. "Has Albus come back yet?"

"No, it worries me."

Minerva nodded, "Me as well, I don't think I ever remember him missing work."

"That's right he would be at work today. They have a replacement of course?"

"Of course."

"Well then that shouldn't be much of a problem for a little while."

Minerva side and looked away out the window. The night before was still haunting her, how could she be so stupid to leave her boys? She should have been there, though she wondered if it would have made a difference. She heard the door open and the auror came in.

He was a tall, heavily built dark skinned man, with white hazed eyes. He wore black clothes and a black trench coat. He took of his hat and put it on the coat hanger. He dropped a file in front of himself as he sat down. "So," He started with a deep growlish voice, "you believe you found another dark wizard?"

"Yes."

He studied her for a moment. "You were subject to his torturing and he tried to do something to your children?"

"Yes." Minerva whispered.

"When you were freed from his captivity, why did you report it right away?"

"I assumed it had already been reported by Albus Dumbledore. Since I was unconscious and the other victim was at St Mungos in intensive care."

"Albus Dumbledore? What did he have to do with this capture?"

"He and his brother came to save us."

"I see, oh yes I remember him asking for the right to find you, Ms McGonagall." She looked down at her feet. "And you, sir, what do you have to do with this dark wizard?"

"I was subject to a control his diseased master put me in and I witness to last nights events."

He nodded, "I see, His name is Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"He was an apprentice of Lord Grindlewald?"

"That's what he said."

"Then you must understand, we have never heard of Voldemort before, nor have we ever seen such marks as the one you showed us. With that said we will do our best to find him and stop him, but there are no guarantees. There is no doubt that he is keeping a low profile. So, we may never actually find him."

Minerva nodded knowing coming here was a mistake, or perhaps maybe it was good that his name was now in their files. She doubted they would find him and she knew Sarah was connected to him, but Albus was gone a week and still had not returned.

"If there is anything else?" the auror asked.

"No." said Artimus and he stood to leave.

"Yes," Minerva contradicted, "Albus Dumbledore is out looking for the woman who marked my children. He could be in danger."

The auror nodded. "If he defeated Grindlewald then there is no doubt he can handle himself, but we will keep an out for him if you like."

"Thank you." He nodded and Minerva and Artimus left.

They left and were nearly back at the cottage before Artimus said anything. "Well that was a waste of time."

Minerva sighed. "I agree, they won't find him will they?"

"Very doubtful. Almost like Grindlewald."

"Really how so?"

"He did a lot of things before he had enough power to be noticed. I suppose it will be a few years until they understand your warning and then they will be kicking them selves for not doing anything."

"Yes… wait how do you know they won't do anything?"

"It was the way he was talking, he was very doubtful. So I really think the only thing they might do is look out for Albus, but that's because they think they owe him something for killing Grindlewald."

"I see." Artimus helped her carry the stroller up the steps. "Do you want to come in?"

"I got a better one; do you want to come to Avalon?"

"No, I can't."

"It is safer there."

"Maybe and maybe not, look Sarah got in there fairly easily."

He looked away angrily. "That will not happen again."

"Artimus you can't control that!"

"Who says I can't? You? Do you think because you were the Goddess for one evening you have the right to command me?" he shouted.

Then the twins began to cry and Minerva glared at him. He backed off and settled himself as Minerva settled the twins. "No I don't think I can command you, but if you think it's your fault, its not. It could have happened to any one."

"I know, but it was me."

"Artimus…"

"Look, I just want to make sure you're safe, you are one of my sisters now."

She smiled, "Artimus, you can stay here until Albus returns, or you deem it safe."

"I would like that."

"Good now here take October." She handed him one of his nephews. The baby sat there in his arms happily not having a care in the world. Minerva took the other in her arms and they went inside.

"This isn't fair; Albus should be with his new borns, not hunting his daughter."

"I wish he hadn't gone, but that may be because we need to sort something's out."

"What do you mean?"

"It is complicated and I don't want to discuss it except with Albus."

Artimus nodded. As the weeks went by Artimus slowly made his way away from the cottage, feeling finally it may be safe to leave Minerva alone with the twins, since Albus had not returned Poppy stayed with them when Artimus couldn't. There was no word from Albus, not even a sign he was safe.

Minerva began having the nightmares with the snake again. The vile serpent was large and feeding on a stag. Viciously tearing it apart and stabbing it with its fangs. It seemed only fortunate she had a reason not to sleep much. The twins required late feeding every two to four hours, making it difficult for sleep, but all the better not to have the night mares again.

It was Christmas Eve, when Poppy had contacted Minerva. Minerva was just sitting in her bedroom putting the twins down for an afternoon nap when Poppy's head appeared in the fire. "Minerva!" Lucky for Poppy the twins didn't wake up, otherwise Minerva would have had her head. Those two boys were becoming a handful as they were growing so fast.

"What is it Poppy? It better be important."

"Oh its important, Min, its Albus and he is back."

"Back?"

"Yes back, grabbed those boys of yours and come to Hogwarts immediately, he wants to talk to you."

All the joy in her swelled up and she was so happy for his return. There was no telling how lonely she was or how often she was crying for him to return. Gently she took the twins to the fire place held them tight and flooed to Hogwarts hospital wing.

Poppy's mother just went into a curtained area as Poppy came running up to Minerva. "Hurry up, he wants to talk to you." She said as she took Myrddin.

"Is he alright?"

"A bit scratched and bruised, but nothing serious."

Minerva nodded and took October with her to the curtain. Before she entered Poppy stopped her. Smiling she took October too. "We'll clean Albus up properly before he can see his children."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad?"

"Well its not."

Minerva went through the curtain and found Poppy's mother, standing over Albus wither wand out and Albus on the bed. He had cuts of all kinds all over his face and arms, not to mention a serious of endless bruises. The worst of all was a hug black eye that was so swollen his eye was shut tight.

When he spotted her he jumped up and out of the bed and grabbed her in a giant hug. Then went spinning around in a dozen circles while kissing her everywhere. When she was final put down she was slightly dizzy and a little disoriented. Albus caught a glance from Madame Pomfrey and he quickly went back to the bed, where he lay perfectly still until he was healed and cleaned.

Minerva conjured a chair and sat down. "So…" He smiling uncontrollably even though he knew he was going to get a huge lecture. "Did you find her?"

He sighed with relief knowing Minerva was too happy to get angry. "Yes and how unfortunate that I am constantly falling into traps."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not in detail, but you should know." He turned and took her hand. "First I think I should explain who Sarah is."

"There is no need. Your brother told me."

"I suppose he would have and knowing you, you forced it out of him." She smiled and he shook his head laughing. "Fine then I found her in an old ruin of a castle; well that's what the spell should me. Turned out to be a great castle still in perfect condition, including its torture chamber."

"They tortured you?"

"No, not really. I think they tried, but then again I think I scared them. I only saw Sarah twice. The first time we had a long, painful discussion and in that I found out she has joined Lord Voldemort."

"Yeah, I figured that out since the same night you vanished we found her doing something to the twins."

"What? What did she do?"

"I will show you, but finish your story."

"Then the second time because of course there is still good in her, she came down to show me my grandson." He turned to the bed beside him and Minerva for the first time noticed a toddler sleeping there.

"Your grandson?"

"Yes, he is barely turned three and his name is Qwin."

"You saved him then?"

"In a way yes, and partly no, he doesn't know I took him. And I'm sure his mother will be frantic."

"Will you keep him then?"

"I will try."

"Oh, Albus."

"I know."

"Do you know who his father is?"

"Yes… it is Voldemort."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know." Albus then sighed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I will help you take care of him."

Albus smiled, "Thank you, Goddess." He leaned in to kiss her but she put a hand on his lips.

"First you and I have something's to talk about, then you can kiss me." He smiled and shook his head.

"Well what is it then?"

"Well…you have to finish your story, how did you escape?"

"All too simple. I found out they had my wand in the same room. They thought I was weak so they left me unguarded for a few minutes. I snatched my wand apparated to Qwins room, took him and got out of there."

"It doesn't seem all too simple."

"No that is true. Now tell me what you wanted to discuss."

"You remember the night on your father's murder?"

"Yes…"

"You remember then confessing that you may not love me or care for me the way you should?"

"Yes." He sighed after this.

"Is that still how you feel?"

"Oh Goddess no, I do love and care so much for you. I think I owe you an explanation."

"Yes, you do."

"If you heard the story about my daughter then you know about my late wife."

"Yes I do."

"Well I felt that perhaps we should marry. Since after all I love you and you love me and you just had our children. Then I thought would I be betraying Her? Would I be betraying the love I had for Her? But those weeks in that dungeon I came to the conclusion. No I wouldn't be, only making Her happy because I'm happy."

Minerva smiled. "So does that mean we are to be married?"

Albus smiled mischievously. "Yes I think so." And he leaned in and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I have been viewing my stats after I put in a new chapter. It seems on this one story alone I average fifty people. It's amazing to me that is even possible, but I suppose it is isn't it? Well if you are enjoying this story I thank you, but to be honest it could get boring since I'm unsure how to end it and it would be almost too cheesy to have it go on until there are a hundred chapters. Never-the-less people like it so I will continue to write. Please enjoy this chapter like the others before it.

* * *

Minerva and Albus stayed at Hogwarts that night and in the morning they were going to go back to the cottage. It was that morning that Minerva truly met Qwin, who was extremely quiet, but that Minerva thought was expected since he was taken away from his mother. Qwin grew interested in October and Myrddin and spent most of his time that morning watching them.

Finally Minerva and Albus were allowed to leave after Poppy's mother decided it was alright for him to go. Albus held October and took Qwin by the hand and they stepped into the green flames and then vanished. Minerva said good bye to Poppy before holding Myrddin closer and stepping into the fire herself.

When Minerva came out into the living room she saw Qwin sitting on the couch and a decorated tree in the corner. She rolled her eyes knowing it was Albus who conjured it. He may have been a druid but he sure liked to celebrate Christmas. It must have been something about the presents. Albus was always a child at heart.

Minerva saw Albus had conjured a large crib and October was already smiling happily on his back in it. She put Myrddin in beside him and October gave a happy cry. Already they recognize each other, she thought.

"Why are they so small?" asked Qwin in a small voice.

Minerva turned around and he was looking at her with big eyes. That was the longest sentence he had ever spoken that whole morning. "Well because they are babies." He seemed to understand and began looking about the living room again. Minerva noticed his bright blue eyes and she knew that came from Albus' side of the family. Qwin also had shiny black hair and features that were some what familiar.

Then Albus came in with his arms filled with presents. Qwin seemed to recoil as if afraid of Albus. Minerva went to help him, but Albus dodged her and dropped the presents under the tree. "I am a strong man still; I think I can bring in a few presents."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Minerva laughed and then she sat down beside Qwin, who instantly moved a little closer to her as if he needed protection. Minerva looked at Albus and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Why don't we open those presents?" she said and Albus smiled.

"Alright, Qwin, I thought you might like this." And Albus held up a small gift wrapped in purple wrapping paper, with gold ribbons. Qwin hesitated, but then took it in his small hands.

He gentle undid the ribbon and wrapping paper and then opened the box. Something golden floated out of the box, it was a snitch, but the only thing is its wings flapped slowly so it didn't move very fast. Qwin reached out to grab it, but it moved aside.

"Do you like quiditch?" asked Albus.

"Yes." He said softly his eyes transfixed one the golden object.

"I thought so." Then fast as lightning Qwin snatched up the snitch and held it tight.

"Just like your grandfather."

First Albus laughed and then he stopped and looked at her. "How did you know I was a seeker?"

"Your brother told me."

"Well, if Artimus keeps on telling all my stories, do you think i'll have any left?"

"I don'tknow."

Albus laughed, "Well then, Minerva McGonagall doesn't know everything does she?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Where did you get these presents?"

"I found them in the kitchen; well that is some of them. Others I had."

"I see."

She looked down at Qwin who was happily releasing and recapturing the snitch. When she looked back at Albus he was holding another one of his small purple gifts. "What is this?" she asked.

"It is something I promised you last night."

She gave him a suspicious look and then unwrapped it. Opening the black velvet box she saw a ring inside. It was made of white gold and the band interlaced in Celtic knots. In the center was the Irish love pendant, two hands holding a heart with a crown above it. There was a white diamond in the center of the heart. "Oh Albus."

"I told you I owed it to you."

"It is beautiful thank you." He beamed as she put it on and then leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned back and looked at the other presents there.

"So what did you get me?" he asked and she laughed.

"Why don't you open the present with your name on it?"

He smiled and took the red and gold present. "Ah, Gryffindor colors, I like it already." Minerva smiled as he tore off the paper like a little kid. He found under all the paper a black book with silver writing. "A book? I always get books couldn't you be a little more…"

"Read the title." She interrupted.

He sighed and looked at the title and then burst out laughing. "What To Do Incase You Don't Get Socks for Christmas. That's brilliant."

"Now open the book."

Albus opened the book and found that it wasn't really a book, just one of those pretend books you can hide things in. He pulled open the hidden door and found a pair of black thick wooly socks. "Hurray I did get socks after all!" He yelled cheerfully making Qwin giggle.

"Grandpa you're really weird."

"I suppose I am." He said laughing.

Minerva smiled, "For every book you get at Chrismas, a pair of socks will appear in that book."

He smiled. "Thank you."

They finished opening the rest of the presents with great delight and happiness and found that the more fun they had the more Qwin would talk. Eventually he was talking nonstop about all sorts of things he did with his mom. Minerva didn't mind since she was making dinner and it felt good to have someone chatting nonstop. Albus stayed in the living room entertaining the twins with his peek-a-boo games.

Minerva was just mashing the potatoes when Albus came in with two crying twins. She handed him the potatoes masher and settled them by feeding them. At that point she put them in their high chair and they sat there happily.

"I never had this much fun at my mommy's house." Qwin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that because my Mummy is always talking to my Daddy, but I'm not suppose to call him my Daddy because he doesn't know."

This caught Albus' attention. "Really."

"Yep, I always have to play by myself but sometimes Mummy will play with me. Then Daddy comes in and she hides me in the closet and tells me to be quiet."

"What do your Mommy and Daddy talk about?"

"I don't know."

"Ah I see, and then do you play with yourself?"

"No, not until he leaves, he scares me."

Albus nodded, "Well you won't see him again."

"Will I get to see Mommy soon?"

Albus looked away and Minerva knew he didn't want to answer. "Perhaps." Minerva said. Qwin smiled and continued gabbing on about the sorts of games he liked to play. Minerva noticed Albus trying to smile and be happy for Qwin, but inside she could see he felt guilty for taken Qwin away from his mother.

It was later that night after they put Qwin to sleep and the twins in their crib that Albus brought up the subject again. "Do you think I should have taken Qwin?"

"Yes, he has a better chance now."

"I suppose."

Minerva looked him in the eye. "Albus think about it, Sarah knew by showing you Qwin, you would want to take him with you. Then again she also knew you would escape and I think she set it up."

He frowned, "You think she purposely wanted me to take Qwin away?"

"Yes, I think she maybe regretting joining Voldemort. She doesn't want her son in constant danger and I think that's why he doesn't know Qwin is his son."

Albus nodded. "Then she is not so lost."

"No I don't think she is."

"Voldemort always forced her to 'torture' me and she always hesitated. I know she had a lot more power then what she used."

"That's because you are her father and she still loves you."

"Aye." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I just hope she can escape him and return to me."


	22. Chapter 21

The months began to fly by as she got back to the way things were suppose to be. Albus would come home in the evenings and on the weekends and she would take care of the twins and Qwin. It was an early march morning on a weekend, Albus was at the table and Minerva just entered the kitchen.

"How old is Qwin?"

"Hmm? Is this how we are to start our mornings? No 'Good Morning'?"

"Fine, Good Morning, Albus."

"That's better. Please try not to sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you!"

"Sure, tell that to your ghost feet."

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat across from him. "I am serious how old is he?"

"Why does it matter?"

"For one he is your grandson and I think we should celebrate his birthday, don't you?"

"Well his birthdays not until June and he is two." Minerva nodded, Albus raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

"He seems to know so much for his age, not to mention he has better speaking skills then most."

Albus laughed, "Of course, knowing Sarah, she would have pushed him to learn just like I pushed her."

"Is that what you are going to do with October and Myrddin?"

"Yes, but it is also natural, they are only five months and they can already sit up and I do believe they were beginning to crawl last night."

Minerva smiled, "I think having Qwin around is a good idea, they want to do everything like him it seems. Maybe he is motivation."

"You know it always seems that way. I always wanted to do what my brother could do. It took me a while to figure out that he was older and so he could do those things. It seems like I learnt a lot of things faster."

"So he was born in June."

"Yes, on the sixth I believe."

Minerva smiled and Albus winked at her. She laughed and went to get her own cup of coffee, when the mail came in. Fawkes gave a happy cry as he dropped the mail in front of Albus and landed on his shoulder. Albus prodded through the mail, but found nothing of interest. Then he saw a letter for Minerva from the ministry of magic.

"Min?"

"Yes?"

"You have a letter from the ministry, from the Auror department."

Minerva sat back down and picked up the letter. "I wonder what they want."

"Indeed, you should open it."

Minerva looked at for a moment and smiled. "Maybe I should leave it?"

"What? Why?"

"Perhaps you're too curious."

"I am your fiancée; I deserve to know what is going on."

Minerva laughed. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back." He countered.

"Oh, well played." He smiled victorious as she opened the letter. She read it silently making Albus even more anxious. Her expression hadn't changed until she finished it when she burst out into a smile.

"Well?"

"They want me to apply for Auror training."

"That's excellent!"

"I will have to decline though."

Albus' jaw dropped, "Why?"

"I can't leave Qwin and the twins alone they are much too young, besides if I were an Auror I would have to come and go at all sorts of hours. Who will look after the children?"

"Poppy will."

"In two months Poppy will have her own child to deal with."

"Min, she won't mind and her mother will help."

"Yes, but Poppy and her mother are both busy keeping the injured and ill healthy."

"Then perhaps your parents."

"They could for the twins, but Qwin? That will be an interesting conversation. So I'm going to become an Auror and I need you to baby-sit the twins. And I can't forget about Qwin, Albus' grandson."

"They would do it, definitely your father would."

"Only because you are the Merlin."

"Yes I am, fine if you are that panicked, I could ask Artimus, he keeps writing about how bored he is."

Minerva sighed. "You know t could work, but somehow Poppy will find out and force me to let her take care of the twins and Qwin, despite herself."

"What if Artimus helped her help you?"

"That could definitely work…"


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: How did I come up with the idea of the religion? Well to be honest I didn't make it up. It was an actual religion back in the Celtic days of the UK Islands before Christianity came over. Druidism is now considered part a branch of Wicca, but some of the things like The Merlin being head of it, is really an idea I got from a book called the Mist of Avalon. Good book you should all read it, it can explain some things about the religion that is too much for me to write down here on this page. . I am glad your enjoying the story and I am beginning to think this may end up as one of those stories that never seem to end because of what ever reasons, in this case, I don't have an ending good enough…

* * *

Artimus sat in front of Albus smiling. Albus had just asked him to help take care of the twins and Qwin. Artimus had not yet answered, but Albus knew he was being silent just to bug him. Albus rolled his eyes. "So do you want to help Poppy or not?"

"I certainly could, couldn't I?"

"Yes, and if you don't stop being an ass, I will have to order you to do it."

"You really want her to have that training."

"Yes I do, sometimes I feel like I screwed up her life."

Artimus laughed. "Well, it might have been so bad if you had kept your mouth shut."

And this was true, he only knew because Minerva told him, and she only knew because he had opened his mouth and spoken to her. "That's it I'm tired of this, I have a class in ten minutes and you are going to help Poppy."

"Excellent, you now learning as Merlin, you have ultimate power."

"Artimus shut up and get out of my classroom."

Artimus laughed and stood to leave. "When do I start?"

"Monday."

"And what day is it today?"

"Monday."

"I really didn't get a choice did I?"

"No you didn't." Albus said laughing. "Now go!"

Artimus laughed and left the room, lucky for him he was only moments away from being trampled by third year's students. He scratched his cheek trying to remember the way and then started to laugh on how simple of a thing he had forgotten. Finally he was on his way.

He got to the hospital wing and looked around for Poppy. He didn't see her but spotted Qwin playing with his snitch on one of the beds. "Hey there, boyo!"

Qwin looked up and gave a strange look. "Who are you?"

"I'm your grandpa's brother, and you can call me Uncle Arty. I'm going to take care of you while your mums away."

"No."

"No? Well your grandpa sent me."

"No, you can't because Auntie Poppy is."

"I see I am here to help her though."

"Are you now?" Artimus turned around to see Poppy coming in. He noticed a small bulge of her stomach and decided not to bring that subject up.

"Yes, it seems you have a lot to take care of around her, thought you might need an extra pair of bored hands."

"Aw, yes Min said you might be by. It seems because I pregnant they feel I am incapable of taking care of my responsibilities and theirs."

"They do have a fair few though."

"Yes of course, but they are less of a handful then they seem. The twins are asleep and Qwin always plays quietly."

Artimus frowned, "Always?" He asked quietly.

Poppy nodded, "Yes, I don't know the whole story, but he was definitely afraid of his father."

Artimus nodded and scratched his cheek again. "My cheek has been very itchy today."

"And why is it so itchy?"

Artimus raised an eyebrow. "It is nothing medical, I assure you, but it is always itchy when I am being watched."

"Don't be silly, there is no way you can be watched inside of Hogwarts."

"Then why is my cheek itchy?"

"Well come here and I'll take a look at it." He rolled his eyes but did what he was told.

Poppy was wrong though, they were being watched. A dark figure a long way away smiled done into the pool as he watched them. "Perfect, now she is mine." He muttered to himself. Laughing he let the images fade into the water it once was.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: I apologies for taking so long with this chapter. My excuse is simple. School. Gah! It keeps you busy. First time in a while I feel I can write. I'm thinking I'm going to start skipping years, only because if I don't this will get boring quickly.

* * *

A young boy with black hair and blue eyes walked along a path in a dark forest. He followed the sound of a soft voice singing to him. It was hypnotic with the soft humming of unknown instrument and chiming symbols. He followed in silence the fairies that hid in the trees. They giggled quietly as deep voices found their way into the song.

The moon was bright when he came out into the clearing. A crescent moon with a single star to its right, the female voice returned and sang along with the males. He saw a fire with dark shadows dancing around it. Suddenly music changed into the familiar Beltane dancing beat. He stepped closer to the fire. His mother turned and sang sweet words to him as she took his hand and led him on to a small pool of water. The candles around the waters edge sprang to life.

He looked into the water and saw his twin brother's reflection staring back, piercing orange eyes that did not belong to a child but a youth in pain. It faded and then he was at the bottom of a tower watching a body fall slowly to the ground. He stepped back in fright and an old mans body crashed before him. He looked to his left and saw the snake man who often plagued his dreams. The face pale and eyes red like blood.

The man walked closer stepping over the boy's mother. His mother now dead on the ground, the boy looked into the eyes with fright. The snake man stopped and offered his hand. The boy stepped back and suddenly had his father's wand in his hand. A high pitched laughter filled his ears as he woke screaming and his wrist burning.

October began to cry in his blankets. He was only six and the same dream cursed him. He crawled out of bed and walked to his parent's room. He opened the door slow and peered in at his mother sleeping in the big bed his parents shared. It was a week night so he knew his father would be at the school. It seemed all the better to October. He preferred going to his mother. He slowly walked over to his mother.

A glimpse of his parents wedding picture on the table, they waved happily at him and he smiled a little. "Mummy?" he whispered softly. He got no response. "Mummy?" he said a bit louder. She moaned softly and opened her green eyes. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then sat up. Minerva picked October up and held him.

"What is wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"The same one?" he nodded. "Oh dear." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Would you like to stay with Mummy?" he nodded his eyes filling with tears. "Okay."

She lay down with him in her arms and pulled the blanket around them. October lay awake while his mother soon fell back asleep. The snake man haunted his mind. He looked at the mark on his wrist. He couldn't remember when he got it and had always assumed he had always had it. He looked out the window and saw clouds covering the moon and stars. Eventually he fell asleep.

The morning came with a similar routine. He woke up before his mother and went back to his room. He knew that if Ewen or Myrddin found he slept with mother again, he would surely be teased. He lay there until his mother came in. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He got out of his bed and dressed himself. Ewen was already drinking some milk at the kitchen table and finishing his toast when October came in.

Myrddin soon came in too and they ate breakfast quietly. Then his mother took them to the fireplace and sent them to Hogwarts while she went to work. They arrived in the infirmary and were greeted by Poppy, who they refer to as Aunt Poppy. It was common knowledge that she was not related to them by blood, but was a good friend of their parents.

Their Aunt Poppy may have also been the nurse at the school, but she also taught them how to read and write, as well as other basics to the wizarding world. As it was Friday they didn't have to do any school work and so they were met by Finbar, who was Aunt Poppy's son.

"Let's go out to the lake side." Finbar suggested when it came to choosing what to do.

"There's nothing exciting there." Ewen protested.

Ewen being the eldest usually chose where they were going and it wasn't always because he was the eldest it was sometimes because October, Myrddin and Finbar wanted to impress him.

"We could see what new creature Hagrid has?" Myrddin suggested next.

"I don't think he has anything new."

Octobers turn, but he didn't have anything really. "Maybe we could look for secret passages."

Myrddin and Finbar looked at Ewen who slowly smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

They just reached the door when Poppy came around the corner. "So where are you four off to?"

"Just exploring the castle, Aunt." Ewen answered innocently.

"Fine, but be back here by lunch."

With huge smiles they ran off down the corridor. Albus opened his book and looked at the class in front of him. He smiled and turned to the chalk board where he flicked his wand. Instantly notes appeared. "Please copy these down quickly and then I can give you all a little demonstration." Curious as what the professor was going to do there was quick scraping of quills against paper.

The first passage they had found all morning and they made October go in. Ewen told him to find out where it leads and then come back. October did as he was told and walked along the dark passage feeling his way through. Finally he came to the end and he pushed open the door.

Albus looked up to find his students finished. He smiled and picked up his wand. "Transformations can be made as games. So after writing down those notes and supposedly practicing last night you should be up to the game…" he paused attention had been drawn from him to behind him. He turned around to see the painting swung open and October standing in the doorway. Albus smiled barely containing his laughter.

"Ms Peterson you're in charge for a few minutes until I return." He swiftly walked toward October whose eyes widened and in a blink of an eye he turned and ran. Albus laughed and chase his son down the dark pass age.

Ewen waited impatiently for October to return. Suddenly October flew out and ran full speed away. Then Albus came out after him. "Run!" shouted Ewen and all four of them flew down the corridor with Albus chasing them. Albus laughed, with his long legs he could catch them if he wanted, but it was more fun to let them tire out.

October was the first, but that's only because he tripped. The other three hadn't noticed when he fell. He looked at his scrapped knee and tried not to cry. October looked up at his father who was smiling down on him. It was at this point in October's life that he came to understand that his father was not a giant of terror, but a giant of good. It was also the first time October had really spoken to his father.

"Took a fall?" October nodded. "I see come on, now, you should get back to the hospital wing where you can be fixed up." Albus picked his son up and put him on his feet. "What were you boys doing, anyway?"

"Exploring."

Albus laughed, "Well, from the way you were running, I would have said you were hiding from your aunt, or maybe causing some trouble." October smiled a bit, but kept his eyes down. Albus froze and knelt down to October's level. "Are you afraid of me, young one?"

"A little." He whispered softly. He felt like he let his father down, the look on Albus' face was enough for October to cry.

"You know I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"But you still fear me?"

"Ewen said you would turn me into a frog if I looked you in the eye, and I don't want to be a frog!"

Albus laughed. "Ewen has been telling you stories. I don't turn children into frogs especially my son. Now smile and I'll race you to the hospital wing." October smiled and shot off down the corridor. "Hey! I did say go yet!" Albus called after his son. He laughed and ran after him.


	25. Chapter 24

"October's been having dreams again, Albus."

Albus looked up from his desk. Minerva had just entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hmm. Nightmare or the Sight."

"I think it's the sight, just the way he looks at you, you know."

Albus put down his quill and flicked his wand so a chair would appear for Minerva. "Well, I don't know, not really anyway. You know today was the first time I think I have actually looked him in the eye."

"Really? The first time?"

"Well, the first time since he was a babe, yes."

"I worry more about him, love, than I do about his brothers."

"Ewen doesn't exactly count as his brother."

"According to blood lines no, but they have been raised like brothers." She smiled at Albus and he couldn't help, but smile back.

"So am I right to assume that you think October got all the foreseeing abilities of both our sides and Myrddin his twin got nothing?"

"Obviously Myrddin got something, we just have to wait and see."

"Very true, he may have gotten all the power."

"I don't know October shows some very unique signs."

"Like what? I haven't seen any."

"He can run like the wind, or maybe you haven't noticed with your long legs."

"They are kind of long aren't they?"

"Albus!"

"I was kidding!"

"Good, I think I was about to murder you."

"Now, Minerva, you and I both know you can barely hurt me, let alone kill me."

"Would you like to find out if your statement is true?"

"No, because I do believe that you are trying to tell me something."

"Read me like a book."

"I try."

"Of course you do." Minerva said with a mischievous smile.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I have spent these past five years looking after boys; I want to look after a little girl."

"So, you brought up October to loosen me towards having a daughter?"

"Not exactly, October was just on my mind at the time. I really came here for the second part of your question."

"Well I will get right on giving you that daughter if you solve the October problem."

"It is not exactly a problem."

"Minerva he doesn't fit in with his brothers of Finbar. I see the way they are together. October is often the front of their ridicule."

"I have seen it too…"

"I know it's hard for you to accept that not all your boys are perfect and thoughtful like October."

"Fine, I will fix this 'October Problem', if you give me a daughter."

"Deal." Then Albus sealed it with a kiss.

Minerva found October later that night in his room drawing. She came in quietly though she knew October heard her because he stopped drawing for a minute and then continued to draw. "October?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just drawing."

"Can I talk with you?"

"Yep." He turned around and looked at her. Minerva smiled, his father truly shone through him.

"I saw that you don't get along with your brothers."

"I know."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I tell them about my dreams and they make fun of me."

"I see, obviously you stopped telling them about your dreams haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Do they still make fun of you?"

"A little." Minerva nodded; she was at a lost to find a solution to their problem. "Mommy, you and Daddy shouldn't worry about me, I am fine."

Minerva stared at him. "How…"

"The Sight, remember." Minerva gaped at him.

"No wonder you're so mature for your age."

"I guess." Then he turned and went back to drawing. Minerva smiled slightly and went to leave. But first she caught a peak at October's drawing. A crude form of a man with slits for a nose and red eyes. The snake man. October found how to express himself and his fears without speaking.

Minerva turned to the door. "Lights out in ten minutes, I'll be back to tuck you in okay?"

"Okay."

Minerva left and went down the hall and into Ewens room. "Ewen?"

"Hey."

"I know that you and the other boys pick on October."

"We don't pick on him." Minerva looked him in the eye. "Are we in trouble?" he asked instantly.

"No, but I would like you to ease up on October."

"But he's so weird."

"And you're not?"

"That's right?"

"Oh I see your perfect then." Minerva said with a laugh.

"Well, no, not really."

"Right, but you know those boys follow you like puppies. Set an example and stop bugging October so much."

"Okay."

"Thank you." She said and then hugged him. "Now get into bed."

Ewen smiled. "Good night." He said as Minerva put the blankets over him.

"Good Night." Minerva replied and then shut off the lights and closed the door. She went then to Myrddin and Octobers rooms and put them into their beds. Soon the children of the house were asleep and Minerva could join Albus in their room.

"So everything all solved?"

"I hope so."

He sighed and looked down. "When do you want to start?"

She raised an eye brow and then smiled. "Now?"

He smiled and took her over to the bed and laid her there as he dimmed the lights and came to her.


	26. Chapter 25

The first years filed in passing the four tables of older students, each one pale and nervous. Albus smiled from the table as he watched his grandson come closer to the teachers table. Ewen smiled at his father as he spread out with the other students. The names seemed to be read at a very slow pace, but then finally, "Ewen Dumbledore!" Some muttering through the students followed Ewen to the stool where he sat. The hat slipped down past his eyes and he was enclosed into darkness. To Ewen an eternity went by and then "SLYTHERIN!"

Ewen was frozen he couldn't believe it. He was sure he was going to be in Gryffindor. Ewen felt a nudge from the teacher behind him and he walked off down to the Slytherin table. He looked at his grandfather for some sign, but Albus kept his eyes on the students being sorted…

"Hey, Stupid! Come on I've been calling you forever." October blinked and then quickly dodged a toy thrown at his head.

"Leave me alone, Myrddin."

"Mom wants us down stairs for dinner."

"Okay."

October was now the age of nine and far more mature then he should be. His had gotten use to the visions and even was good at keeping them to himself and drawings. He allowed his mother to believe they had gone away. Mostly to stop her from worrying and to stop his brothers from making fun of him. He followed Myrddin down the stairs quietly. He cared about his brother, but did not get along with him. Myrddin had this weird arrogance about him, October didn't like it. They came in the kitchen and Minerva smiled at her two boys. Minerva had a nice conversation with Myrddin, but October was very quiet through dinner.

He continued to be quiet all night even when he gave her a hug. Deep in contemplation he couldn't figure out why Ewen was in Slytherin. His train of thought was broken when he hugged her. His Sight didn't just give him visions, it allowed him to sense things, sometimes even hear thoughts. Tonight he felt a strange energy pulse from within her. It was small and faint but it was still there. As he pulled away he understood what it was. He had visions of it. (AN: Ten points to who can guess what it is!)

October lay in his bed unable to sleep. He heard someone come in through the fireplace and then the familiar deep voice of his father. "Slytherin, he is in Slytherin!" Another vision came true for October. H sighed and listened to his mother voice respond. "How?"

"I don't know."

"Then perhaps… it is because of his birth right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simply that his father, Lord V…, Well that he was a Slytherin."

October's eyes shot open with fury and confusion. Ewen was not his brother? And who was Lord V.

"Voldemort… hmm… Perhaps."

Voldemort… who was he? A flash of the snake man came in and out. His heart beat faster. Why were his parents sheltering the snake mans son?

"It has to be Albus, there is no other explanation."

Albus sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"You will take in the information though."

"Like they'll do much with, but yes I will. So that only narrows it down to what a quarter of the people who went to Hogwarts? That shouldn't be too hard." She said sarcastically.

Albus laughed. "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Oh right."

October frowned he didn't remember her send off a letter or using the floo powder. It must have been when he wasn't looking.

"How long has been since we mad our deal?"

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Three years, or there abouts."

"Right and how long has it been since you have held up your side of the deal?"

"About three years… where are you going with this?"

Minerva laughed and October smiled. "For someone as clever as you I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet."

"You mean…"

* * *

AN: Crazy fact, whenI put this in without this newly added Authors Note, there were 666 words... :O is that crazy or just you'll never read this story again in fear of the devil. lol please don't stop reading, God just likes to joke. lol or maybe its the Goddess... do do doooo! 


	27. Chapter 26

October clenched his wrist, the snake was moving again and pain swept through his arm. He looked outside the train window at the dark sky and wondered why his wrist hurt like this. He looked across the way at Myrddin, who was tense and unwilling to show that he too felt the pain.

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if we'll ever meet the person who gave us these."

"Me too, they were defiantly not our friend."

"Yeah."

The train began to slow and October and Myrddin prepared to leave. Out of the train a large man called first years to follow him so the two boys did. Across the lake on boats they went to the castle. They followed a teacher to the Great Hall and stood before the school getting ready for the sorting. They stared at the Hat as it open a seamed mouth to sing.

_There is a time and there is a place_

_Where each house has their grace_

_Whether you be Lion in hiding _

_Or an Eagle soaring_

_A Snake you may be_

_Perhaps a Badge you've come to see_

_One of the four houses I will send you_

_So put me on and I'll tell you what to do!_

The Great Hall exploded into applause and soon was hushed. Boys and girls were one by one called to put on the hat. "McGonagall, October!" October walked forward and sat on the stool like he Ewen. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Ewen give him a nod and a smile and then He was in darkness.

_Such an interesting gift you have… You are difficult too… I do love a challenge… _The hat whispered in his ear. _You, child, are the first to stump me, congratulations. Since you have to be sorted, I will sort you into the house with the qualities you need the most. You as a Mystic need Courage so you better be in…_"GRYFINDOR!"

There was an explosion of applause as October hurried over to hi seat. He looked up at the teachers table to see his father wink at him. He smiled and watched his brother become sorted. October felt his face drain of blood and whispers from an unknown person repeated… "SLYTHERIN!"

October watched in amazement the proud Myrddin join his brother. Ewen smiled and October knew that Ewen was relieved to be not the only Slytherin in the family. But then October looked up at his father as the Headmaster made his speech. Albus showed no emotion as he felt his son watch him, but it was too little use. He felt October look into his mind and find the despair there.

October ate his dinner in silence and could feel that he sent a wave of unfriendliness to his fellow students. Tomorrow he would change this and make some excuse up. He was separated from his brothers and he needed some form of friendship. When finally they too him to his room he closed the curtains around his bed and lay there awake for several hours. October felt that the older he got the less sleep he needed, which, as he knew, was a contradiction to a boy becoming a teenager.

Morning came and October tried to make friends with the boys in his year, but it seemed they were a bit attentive. But over the morning he gained their kindness, though for some reason known of them wanted to be his friend. It wasn't until lunch that some actually spoke without fear to him. He was a fourth year with black hair, pale skin and icy grey eyes. October instantly sensed something different, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hello." He said as he fell into the seat next to October.

"Hello." October greeted.

"Why so quiet, don't you have friends?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"Really?" He asked his interest in October increasing.

"Yes."

He froze and then smiled and leaned in closer to whisper. "I know why."

October looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because it took you three minutes to be sorted and now stories about you a fluttering around like mad. The boys in your year probably heard them after you disappeared."

"I still don't understand why anyone would fear me."

"It is simple; there is a rumor of a prophecy. About a Mystic."

"Then they believe me to be a Mystic?"

"No, I do and I don't want you influenced."

"Influenced how?"

"Influenced to evil."

October looked at him suspiciously. "Why should you care?"

"I can't answer that." Then he straightened and held out his hand. "My name is Alucard."

October took his hand. "October."


	28. Chapter 27

"So, October, have any family?"

October smiled, "Yeah, I have two brothers and a sister. My mom is an Auror and my dad actually teaches you. How about you?"

Alucard nodded, "Well I have never met my father and I am an only child. My mother is, in simple terms, sort of a vampire slayer. She kills rogue vampires who don't comply with muggle restrictions."

"That's cool!"

"I doubt it is as cool as an Auror."

"Your oldest brother is Ewen right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I think the biggest tip off is the fact that he hangs around with your twin a lot. It is not common for fourth years to attach themselves to first years."

"Like what you're doing right now?"

"Yeah, but we are not related, only misfits."

October smiled. "Yeah, only misfits." October looked at Alucard and he felt a vision coming and then he saw a man, pale with black hair drinking blood from a human. October shuttered and looked away. "Your father was a vampire, wasn't he?"

Alucard stared at him in disbelief, "You truly are a mystic, but yes though not just any vampire. The vampire."

"Dracula."

Alucard nodded. "I don't think he even knows I exist."

"He knows he is waiting for you to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know."

Ewen looked over at October and Myrddin followed his glance. "What is that bloody vampire doing?"

Myrddin's eyes widened, "He is a vampire?"

"Yeah, he shouldn't be mixing with human. Grandpa felt he should be admitted anyway. Everyone deserves a chance in his mind."

Myrddin was the only one who heard Ewen referred to his father as Grandpa. He was surprised that the great October didn't know yet. He scoffed, "Let him hang out with a vampire. It his fault for not knowing."

"Are you jealous of October's abilities?" Ewen asked.

"No, I just don't think he is that special. After all, in charms today he was barely able to keep up."

"And you weren't?"

"No, I was the most successful."

Ewen nodded. "Even when you were both little, you had the power and he had the insight."

Myrddin nodded.

"So Gryffindor is going to need a new seeker next year."

"So."

"So, it would be cool to play Quidditch next year together."

"What position do you play?"

"I am a Beater, with my unnatural strength it is easy to force them away from my team and send them against the other team."

"Ewen is the Seeker for Slytherin isn't he?

"Yeah, but rumor has it he isn't interested in that position. I think he wants to try out for Keeper, which means to switch position he will have to wait until next year as well."

October nodded, "You think I would be a good Seeker?"

"Hell yeah, I've seen your reflexes, not to mention your eye sight is pretty good for a human."

"Coming from a vampire, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good because that is what it was meant to be." October smiled and Alucard smiled back.

The bell rang so they headed for their classes and October met up with Myrddin as they traveled down the stairs to their first potions class. October gave a smile to Myrddin, but he looked away and didn't smile. October was shocked, Myrddin never ignored him. Maybe it is true what they, that being in the Slytherin house changes you.

They sat down and Professor Slughorn began to babble his introduction and slowly October felt himself blank out. A handsome young man with brown eye and brown hair swarmed into view. He looked around a circle of black hooded people. He pulled out an old diary and October saw the name Tom Riddle on it. The man drew his wand and pointed it at himself and said some spell October couldn't hear. Then he pointed the wand at the diary and muttered the rest of the spell. October screamed in pain as the man did.

He watched the man fall to his knees and then slowly stand up. His hair was no longer brown, but a graying color. His skin seemed to have a permenant white and somewhat waxy color. He smiled at his circle and they smiled back. October then felt himself start to shake and the pain from his arm filled his body. He fell to the ground convulsing send alarm through the classroom.


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Well I just have to say I am getting back into this story. YAY!

* * *

October woke in the hospital wing; he knew it all too well since he spent most of his childhood here. He looked around the dark room and saw a light coming from the office door. He sat up and tried to shake off his confusion. His visions have never done this to him before, why did it happen this time? He was about to get up to see his Aunt when he heard his parents talking.

"I thought he had stopped having these visions." Minerva said

"Me too, he had us fooled, Poppy."

"I'll bet he did, though his visions might not be the explanation, maybe it was what he dreamt."

"Perhaps."

"Convulsions after a vision are not a good sign. When he wakes in the morning we will have to question him." Poppy continued. "Slowly and carefully, though. I don't want him having another seizure."

There was silence and October quickly lay down as the door was opened. "Thank you, Poppy." His mother said. October saw her give his Aunt a hug.

"I should bring Artimus too; he might have an idea of what it is." Albus suggested.

Poppy nodded. "Right, call for him to come."

October watched his parents and Aunt leave the room. He sat up and looked around and he saw that his bag was brought up. He quickly pulled out his sketch book. Then he drew the images he saw. Even in the moon light he expertly defined the features of each person present. Then he closed it and fell asleep.

A few hours later he was woken up. His looked at his mother, who returned a stare of worry. "I'm sorry, mum." He said softly.

"Don't be." And then she hugged him and held him. For the first time since he was little he allowed himself to be held.

Soon his dad entered followed by a man he found familiar, but he had never been seen before. The man reminded October of Myrddin. The man smiled and gave October a wink. His Aunt came into view as well and Minerva let October sit in his bed.

"Well, October it seems you have had quite an adventure." October looked at the man, he was the while smiling.

"This is your Uncle Artimus." Albus said to his son. October nodded. "Do you want to tell us what happened in Professor Slughorns class?"

"I don't get a choice." October said. It may have sounded harsh to the people around him, but to October, he was just being apathetic.

Sadly Albus responded, "No, you don't."

October nodded and adjusted himself. "I was sitting in his class and I felt my body go numb. The classroom went silent and I had a vision."

"What did you see?" Minerva asked.

October stared at his parents. He wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't. He had to be strong. So, he reached for his sketch book and opened it to the page where he drew his vision. Albus took it and read it like a comic. "Tom Riddle?"

Minerva looked sharply at Albus and took the sketch book from his hands. October watched his mum read it quickly and then a second time more slowly. "This is what you saw?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then this man using his spell sent you into convulsions?"

"No, I only felt his pain. It was after the vision that my body filled with pain and after I remember darkness."

Artimus scratched his cheek slowly deep in thought. His Aunt said nothing only watched. October kept his eyes down as the people around him stared and watched him. He was beginning to want to cry again. He felt shameful and guilty for his vision though he didn't know why.

"Alright this is enough. The poor boy, look at him. We're making things worse by staring at him." His uncle finally said. October felt most of the pressure come off when they went to look at Artimus. "These visions remind me of Amadeus'"

"Amadeus had visions?"

"Yes, you wouldn't remember, you were too young then, but he had bad ones, just like Octobers." _It runs in my family…_Thought October

"Is that why he became Grindlewald?"

"Partly, but I really think it was just his personality. I don't know he always seemed so distant, I suppose."

"What do you suggest for October?"

"Nothing, there is nothing we can do." He scratched his cheek again. "Blast! Stop watching us!" He flung magic up at the ceiling towards an invisible person, but nothing happened.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

"There is this person who watches us. I don't know who, or why all I know is that they are. All the bloody time."

He let the parents ignore him again, but he had felt this presence before. He looked down at his wrist and saw the snake twisting, giving him minor pain, but not enough to make him wince. Who ever gave him this was the one watching them.

Finally October was allowed to go back to the tower. His father took his bag and walked with him. "You know, you didn't have to pretend you didn't have this gift."

"I know."

"Well, if you knew, then why did you?"

"Because, it worried you and mum."

Albus looked down at his son. "So you sacrificed your own sanity for your parents?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so? You should know."

October smiled, "I guess so."

"So I am hearing that you were hanging around with Alucard lately."

"Did Myrddin say that?"

"Yeah, he thought Alucard did something to you. Turns out it was just you."

"Alucard won't hurt me, he is my friend."

Albus smiled. "Good."

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try out for the Quiditch team next year?"

"Of course you can. Now last one back to the Gryffindor Tower is a rotten egg."

October laughed and ran off with Albus trailing behind him.


	30. Chapter 29

AN: Hello again, I'm updating hurray! So I do believe I received a review from Skichik and I thank you for that review. It's been a while since I got such a long review. So I realize that my grammar, more then spelling, bugged you and that's understandable. So sorry about that, it's a weird thing with me, just can't do it properly. Trust me you're not the first to comment and that just means I have to review my story before updates. Anyway, without further author blither I give you chapter 29!

* * *

Through a familiar forest path October tread, he often followed the hypnotic voice of his mother as he saw the future. He was after at coming to the clearing, years of practice gave him that. The deep voices of ancient song filled the forest as he looked forward at the circle. He slowly moved around them and saw his brother in the center with man who is to become the snake man. He offered his hand to Myrddin and Myrddin showed him the snake tattoo. Just as the man touched it October felt his wrist explode with pain.

The music changed to a more rhythmic beat as he looked up and found himself at the bottom of the tower he saw all too often in his dreams. He watched his father's body fall in front of him. He looked up to see the crescent moon and looked to his left in time to see the snake man, or as he learned now, Voldemort. Voldemort stepped over his mother body and held out a hand to October. October stepped back and felt his father's wand in his hand.

Voldemort smiled and said something October couldn't hear. Then his brother came out from Hogwarts. October caught a glimpse of their shadows, Voldemort's was a snake with red eyes and Myrddin's was a dragon with red eyes. Myrddin laughed and held up and wand. He bowed slightly to October, as October bowed back. His brother whipped his wand around and October burst awake.

October threw off the blankets and turned to the edge of the bed. He buried his face into his hands. He felt the cold sweat drip off his back. He breathed heavily for a few minutes before he calmed down. It was the first time his dreams affected him so since his first year. He took his towel and walked slowly to the shower.

After he stood in the steam and looked at his reflection in the mirror. A sixteen year old boy with long black hair and bright blues eyes starred back. Who would have thought that this physically fit boy had such nightmares? He looked away and dressed himself in soft robes.

He went down to the empty common room and took out his sketch book. No one was up this early on a Saturday, so he took the chance to draw his vision without interruption. This was his sixth year and something's had changed since he was younger. For one Albus Dumbledore, his father, had become Headmaster. And another thing is his mother, Minerva McGonagall, had become transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. He sighed when he finished his drawing. His good friend Alucard had long graduated, though had not yet come through on his promise to write. His brothers both were on the opposite team when October played quiditch.

October wasn't totally alone, the Gryffindors in his year did eventually except him. It just took a while, but the only problem was that no one was as good of a friend as Alucard. His depression was mostly a reflection of his dream. If it were to come true then that would mean his twin brother was his enemy. They had never truly gotten along, but it wasn't like they hated each other. Though October often felt he angered his brother for some unknown reason.

He looked at his watch and he had been sitting around thinking for a couple hours now. He heard other people coming down the stairs; he smiled and nodded at them as they went down to breakfast. Eventually he went down too. No one talked to him, but that's because they all knew he was thinking. People rarely bothered October when he was thinking. He felt himself being watched and so he looked up at the teachers table. Side by side his parents were watching him. He smiled at them and then quickly opened his sketch book.

October felt them stop watching him and he began flipping through the pages. October found that he had a lot of trivial visions. He had a drawing of a fourth year eating breakfast; he saw that one come true yesterday. He flipped the page and saw someone's hands, one with a quill and the other with cheat notes on it. He rolled his eyes. He had long ago figured that if he had bumped into someone or even talked to them he would gain a vision of their future. It could be something from winning money to not finishing their homework.

Finally he got and walked with his team down to the quiditch pitch. It was a god old game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Just to be friendly and not make the team nervous he talked and joked with them on the way down. He saw his brothers enter their doors he went through his. He changed into his robes and picked up his broom stick. Most of his team had store bought brooms, but Octobers was one he and his father worked on together. The only broom that could compete was his brother's broomsticks.

They flew out onto the field at the same time Slytherin did. October circled the stadium before hearing the whistle. He came down and leveled off with his team and opposite Seeker, Myrddin. "Are you ready for this?" Myrddin jeered.

"Hey, remember what happened last time? I left you in the dust! So hell yeah I ready!"

"Yeah? Well you know I let you win right?"

"Shut up, you liar!"

Myrddin smiled and zoomed off after the whistle was blown. October flew up high and began circling the pitch. His brother could be seen opposite of him at all times. If Alucard was still in school Myrddin would already be dodging bludgers. He heard distant thunder as Slytherin scored. He scowled at the darkening skies. _Thunder? This early?_ He flew a little lower and it began to rain. It became harder to see and his clothes were drenched. Whipped around his brother to look at his father, he too had a worried look. Gryffindor threw the ball and Ewen stopped it from going in. Finally October saw a glint of gold. With record speed he flew off after it, soon to be followed by his brother.

He chased the snitch and it dropped in front of him. When he was diving down towards it he saw a dark shadow flying towards the pitch. He looked sideways at Myrddin who was smiling, almost fiendishly. October almost threw himself forward, just enough to jolt his broom in front of Myrddin. The snitch did a quick flip around and October followed, it didn't get far before he enclosed his hands around its cold body.

October spun around joyfully spraying loose water around him, but no one was watching the game anymore. October looked to the horizon to see a dragon rearing in a great roar. He looked to his brother, who was grinning like a maniac. "Myrddin, what is going on?" October shouted through the rain.

"I don't know, but isn't that dragon cool!" he shouted back.

"Not if it's flying at you!" Myrddin laughed, but quickly stopped.

October turned around and tucked the snitch into his pocket. The Dragon stared straight into his eyes. Something was a miss with this dragon, almost like it was being commanded. October spun around and flew off and the dragon followed. October heard distant screams, but he knew that was the least of his worries. The dragon was sent to kill him.

As if the broomstick were truly a part of him he flew about the grounds steadily and fast. He was trying to buy time for his father or any of the other teachers to bring it down. The dragon swept past him and October felt a familiar magic. It came around and he dodged its fire breath. He came around the quiditch pitch and knew he couldn't fly around forever.

He jumped from his broomstick and used magic to balance himself as he fell onto a goal post. He turned around and stuck out his hand. There was laughter in the dragon's eyes and October knew he was risking a lot. The dragon dove at October only to hit and invisible field. It fell to the ground and cried out in pain. It rolled around and eventually threw itself into the sky. It roared at him fiercely and October yelled back. The dragon stared at him with its blood red eyes.

October whipped out his wand and suddenly he knew what words to use. In an ancient language barely known to himself or anyone around him he put the dragon under his control. He snarled at it and with his mind made it fly away. It flew into the sky, but turned back for a second and breathed fire at October one more time. The only thing October felt was the heat as the fire encircled him and dispersed.

The dragon flew off as the snitch came loose. With the last of his energy October threw out his hand and caught the snitch a second time. The world around him blurred and he swayed. He felt cold air rush by him as he fell into darkness.


	31. Chapter 30

October woke in the hospital wing; he sat up slowly to ease his stiffness. He felt a tugging at his fist and he looked down to see the snitch still in his grasp. He released it only to feel his hand spasm, which he soon kept in a claw like form to stop the pain. He smiled as the snitch flew about his head. It continued to fly about until it flew into his Fathers hand. Albus was sitting there the entire time and October just realized this as his eyes focused.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You chased away your first dragon."

October frowned. "Is this some sort of test?"

"No, I never summoned the dragon."

"Someone did."

"Yes I know."

"Do you know who?"

"No I don't know." There was some bitterness at the end of Albus' statements and October knew why.

"You think it was me."

"I didn't say that."

"True, but you're thinking."

Albus sighed. "Yes I am. It's just few people in this world have the power to summon dragons."

"I know, I was barely able to fight it off, but I didn't summon it."

"I believe you." Albus was sincere in his statement. He trusted his son, if he said he didn't do then he didn't do it.

"The magic was defiantly familiar though, Father."

Albus looked up. "Really?"

"It was defiantly summoned by a family member."

"Yes, I felt it too." He smiled, "When did my son turn into my strategist partner?"

October laughed. "I don't know."

"Ah well, let us put this behind us for now. Your mother is so worried about you. I was barely able to send her to bed tonight."

"That's mum."

"Indeed." Albus smiled and shook his head. "She got your sister all rallied up too."

October smiled. "It is easy to do that to Kalie."

Albus laughed. "Yes, a clone of your mother I am thinking."

October laughed too and then he looked away. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning, son."

"Wow, it's early, I would normally not wake up until noon." He said with a laugh. Albus smiled in amusement.

"You slept for a long time though too and won the quiditch match as well!"

"Just lucky, I have faster reflexes than Myrddin does."

"And in return he is more powerful than you?"

"That's about right."

"You two." Albus said with a chuckle.

October smiled a little, but then looked away sadly. "I saw Myrddin in a vision."

Albus was serious again too. "What did you see?"

"He will join Lord Voldemort and I will have to kill him." October said softly, almost as a whisper.

Albus looked away sadly. "I lost my daughter to him; I will not loose my son."

October looked up; his father rarely spoke of Ewen's mother. Mostly because it was too painful a thought, though October had come to the conclusion that it was painful because of her betrayal then to have her beg Albus to save Ewen. "Father?"

"Yes, October?"

October kept his eyes lowered. "I think Myrddin summoned the dragon." His father was silent. "I also believe he has already joined Lord Voldemort."

"Did you see this?"

"I saw him join Voldemort yes, but that might not have happened yet."

"But you feel it being inevitable?"

"Yes, the fact that he summoned the dragon proved that to me. It wasn't some kind of a prank gone wrong, it was a death wish. He was trying to kill me."

"I know that, dragons wouldn't chase around their prey, they hunt down what is easiest to catch." October felt horrible like he betrayed his brother, but his brother needed help. "I will keep this between you and me. He will never know you told me." October smiled a bit and allowed himself to be hugged by his father.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: I am going to warn you there will be hurtful comments and shouting in this chapter. For those who can not stand families fighting turn away now.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk waiting for his son. He was growing angrier and more impatient by the minute. The door opened and Albus looked up. It was Minerva. "Ah, Minerva."

"Albus, what is going on?"

"Well a lot…"

"Don't play games, Albus." Minerva interrupted. "You think Myrddin summoned that dragon."

"Yes." Albus said tonelessly. Minerva just stared at him and before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. She turned swiftly and opened the door. Myrddin walked through with an emotionless expression. He looked at both his parents with unblinking eyes.

"Please sit, Myrddin." Albus said as a chair appeared in front of the desk.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

"You tell me."

"I do not understand."

Albus laughed. "Myrddin, I know what a confused student looks like, you are not confused."

"You are correct." Minerva's eyes widened. "I suppose you brought me in here because of the dragon."

"Yes. Did you summon it?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me, son!" Albus replied harshly.

"I am not lying!" Myrddin shouted.

"Really!"

Myrddin was now getting angry and his breathing rate increased. "You're golden boy mystic told you! He is lying!"

"This has nothing to do with October! Understand? I know what you're capable of Myrddin!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK IT WAS OCTOBER?" Myrddin shouted getting out of his chair.

"IT WAS NOT OCTOBER!" Albus shouted back.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? BECAUSE HE SAID HE DIDN'T DO IT?"

"I KNOW BECAUSE I AM ABLE TO READ THOUGHTS AND EXPERSIONS AND YOU ARE IN THE CLEAR OF LYING!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you." Minerva said. "This is foolish."

"Yes it is, Mother." Myrddin said with slight poison in his words.

"The only foolishness is coming from my son who refuses to tell the truth."

"Why are you so convinced it had to have been October or Myrddin?" Minerva asked Albus.

Myrddin turned and closed his eyes. "Because, Minerva, I know what power they have, what power they inherited, from you and from me. A power I have, there is increased ten fold with your blood added."

"What are you talking about?" Minerva asked. "You never told me about this."

"It was never needed, my dear."

"What is it, then?"

Myrddin smiled and then began to laugh. "It is what makes him a Merlin, what makes me a Merlin. It is the power of a Phoenix inside my soul. It is what my Lord wants, it is what he needs."

Hatred flooded through Albus' veins. "You're Lord?"

"Yes, Father, my Lord."

"Show me your wrist." Myrddin showed him a clean wrist. "You other wrist, you twit." Myrddin glared but revealed him the tattoo he had since soon after his birth, but it no longer looked faded. It looked fresh.

"What have you been doing my son?"

Myrddin laugh cold and hard, "I have gained a Master. A man who needs me and feels I have no equal. Even when he heard of my twin the Mystic, he felt the same."

"So you have decided to join Lord Voldemort?"

"Decided?" He spat. "It was my destiny since birth!" Albus was silent he couldn't believe his ears. "And if you need proof, then I admit that I summoned that dragon. To please him and hell he was proud."

"Get out! GET OUT! YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE HERE BY EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!"

"ALBUS! DON'T!"

"I SAID GO! AND I HOPE YOU LEARN ONE DAY THE HORRORS OF YOUR MASTER! IN FACT LET ME TELL YOU SOME! HE NEARLY KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND YOU IN FRONT OF MY EYES! WHILE YOU WERE STILL A BABE IN YOUR MOTHERS WOMB, HE THREATENED TO CUT HER OPEN AND KILL YOU!"

"YOU LIE! HE KNEW I WAS IMPORTANT! HE TOLD ME SO!"

"YOUR LORD IS A MORTAL LIKE THE REST OF US!"

"YOU'RE LIEING!"

"I WOULD NEVER! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

Minerva gaped at him and Albus refused to look her. Myrddin stared hard at his father and then quickly turned on his heel and left. Minerva caught his arm to make him stay. He glared at her and pulled away. Albus slowly sat down in his chair letting the anger seethe out of him.

"What have you done? He is our son."

"He is no son of mine." He lashed.

Minerva shook her head and sat down. "We have lost him now."

"That was his choice."

"Albus! Do you hear yourself?" He looked away. "You could have stopped him, could have saved him."

"No he was already to far gone. That's the same look his sister had…" He said softly. Minerva looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I had no choice, love…"

"Don't call me that." She said, in her own anger. "You didn't have to expel him."

Albus looked away he couldn't bear to look at her in this state. "Perhaps…" he whispered. Minerva shook her head. She couldn't believe him. Finally she stood and left slamming the door behind her.

Rumors about Myrddin's expulsion swept through the school like wild fire. As the stories went through they changed. Some said that Albus had curse Myrddin. Others began to feel the Myrddin was framed. Then there were the stories that were on the other side. This said that Myrddin had tried to kill Albus by summoning another dragon or trying to curse the school entirely. No matter what the story October refused to answer any questions about Myrddin.

October was torn by his brother, He was informed of what had happened and he couldn't believe it. Then it hit him harder when he found that his parents were no longer speaking with each other. His mother even refused to come to some meals. Soon his nightmares were getting worse and made no sense at all. In some dreams he was being devoured by a dragon and a snake. Then in other dreams he saw his sister being crucified. He never understood them.

One night he was a having another nightmare and it was a bad one. The sky was scorched red and the moon was dripping with blood. He walked across a black plain and fell to his knees. His sister Kalie was tied to a cross. Her blue eyes were barely open and blood shot. Her Auburn hair fell into her face and then she looked up slightly. October followed her gaze to a shadow form of Myrddin he pulled out a sword and stabbed Kalie in the side. October began to cry as he found himself chained to the ground. He screams echoed in his ears. He forced himself forward trying to break the restraints but he couldn't. Someone shook him a wake and he cried out in anger and in tears. He pinned the surprised person up against the wall and held a dagger to their neck.

He looked straight at his Father. He dropped the dagger and back off falling back into his bed. His breathed in slowly and picked up the dagger. "Well, that is bound to wake you up." He smiled softly. "Where did you get this?"

"Myrddin gave it to me one Christmas, he told me to keep it close."

"Ah, I see. Well get dressed I need to talk with you."

"What is wrong?"

"It is Kalie, she is missing."


	33. Chapter 32

"When did she go missing?" October asked as soon as he opened the door to his father's office. He looked around and found it was not just his father in the room. His mother and Ewen where there too. "Well?"

"Early this morning, I heard sounds from her room. When I went to check on her and I was knocked out." Minerva answered, October noticed his mother had been crying and was most likely on the verge of tears again.

"Mother?" She looked up at October, "Where were you stunned?"

"Here on my chest." She put her hand above her left breast. October walked forward and placed his hand on hers. He saw a dark room with two people, his sister Kalie and his brother Myrddin.

"It was Myrddin." He said finally and walked over to the fire.

"Myrddin, but why would he…" Ewen began, but he trailed off looking at everyone's faces. "I have been away; you should tell me what has been going on."

"Myrddin joined your Father, Ewen." Albus answered.

Ewens eyes flared, "He didn't!"

"He did." October answered bitterly. There was silence in the room for a long time. "Father?"

Albus looked at October, "Yes?"

"Where is Lord Voldemort?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

Albus sighed. "Why do you need to know?"

"I have to save my sister from my brother."

Minerva looked at October. "No, not alone."

"Yes alone! It is the only way. Mother! Please, understand."

"I do not understand, but I doubt I could stop you. Take at least one person with you." October nodded

"Ewen, do you want to come?"

"Yes, I have some business to attend to with my father."

"I am sure. Dad, please, where is he?"

"Rumors spoke of Romania. Apparently he has a castle there."

October nodded, "Come we must make haste." And the two left. October threw some of his stuff into a leather pack. He was quiet, not wanting to wake his friends. Though they slept heavily sometimes if he was loud enough he would wake them. He reached under his pillow and belted his dagger to his side. He put a long heavy cloak around himself and met his brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"So how do find him once we get to Romania?" Ewen asked

"We follow the dragons."

"Follow the dragons?"

"Trust me."

"Alright."

Then the climbed on their brooms and flew off into the night. It wasn't long before they came to Romania, though it was hard to tell where they were going, October seemed to know the way. They landed in a clearing some where in the country side and dismounted their brooms. October looked around the clearing.

"So where do we go, now?

October closed his eyes sadly and pulled his wand and turned to Ewen. "I am sorry, but this is where is leave you."

Ewen frowned at him, "What?" October waved his wand and red light hit Ewen in the chest. He walked over to his stunned brother and sat down beside him. October picked up the broomstick Ewen flew and tapped it, making it a portkey. "You must return, this is my task." He put the broomstick in Ewens hand and tapped it again, sending him to Albus' office.

He straightened himself and got on his own broomstick. He kicked off and flew south exactly where his nightmares showed him to go. October landed in front of an old castle and walked in the front doors. Standing on the stairs was a man dress in black. His face was covered by a hooded mask. "We have been waiting for you." He whispered. "Please follow me." And October followed him.

They entered a room with a fireplace and chairs, something quite similar to the Gryffindor common room. He left October there alone and October was beginning to understand some of his visions. He wasn't left alone long, the door soon opened and Myrddin entered. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair. October sat down in the chair opposite of his brother. "So you have come." Myrddin began.

"Was there any doubt?"

"No." October smiled and so did Myrddin. "You came for Kalie I presume."

"Indeed, brother."

"Well, I must say you will not get her without a fight. You see I don't think you understand her power."

"I understand it well enough."

"Maybe you do, I believe few know what your visions bring you."

"True."

Myrddin stood and so did October. "Shall we begin?" October reached for his wand. "No we will use the ancient skills."

"As you wish."

"Father would never have believed the things we taught ourselves, would he have?"

"If told he probably would have." Myrddin smiled and brought his hands together in the form of a triangle. "Ah, Dragon, I believe you forgot the first rule of a duel."

Myrddin smiled wider, "Of course how could I forget." He bowed and so did October. But both kept their eye on each other. Then fast as lighting they began with hand symbols. Then in a dull mutter they named each symbol creating a hypnotic rhythm. Finally the called out and colors encircled them. A dark purple energy encircled Myrddin and draconic wings spread from his back. October was surrounded by orange energy and Phoenix wings came from his back.

Myrddin screamed in anger and threw himself towards October, his fist coming close to Octobers face. October caught hi fist and threw him to the ground and summon fire. It enclosed into his hand and he shot it towards his brother who rolled quickly away and threw his own fire at October. This time it hit October scorching the left side of his face. He cried out blinded for a second which cost all too much in this battle. Myrddin blasted October threw the wall. Then he fell down along side the tower landing hard in the court yard.

October slowly picked himself up and found that they were now being watched by Voldemort and his followers. October flapped his wings and flew into the sky meeting Myrddin in the air. "Your friends are quite confident in you." October said.

"Yes, they know already who is going to win. Kalie has told them." October's eyes widened and he summoned water and fire at once. When they combined into one and created smoke. This time Myrddin was blinded and October was successful. He flew threw the smoke and then summoned ice. He threw them at Myrddin and Myrddin brushed them away with a flick of his hand. "What is this, October? Play time? Stop holding back!" At this Myrddin created several double-gangers and each one summoned fire. October created a water shield quickly but the fire was too great and once more he screamed at his charring skin. He flew high above the steam and smoke and in anger summoned earth. Vines came up and faster then Myrddin could move bound him to the wall of the tower.

Octobers revenge wasn't over he blasted fire up the vines and into Myrddin. He watched in pleasure as his brother burned like him. Myrddin fell to the ground and slowly like October had got back up. He looked at his new Master. The displeasure on his face made Myrddin angry. He whispered some ancient words and two black dragons came out of the forest and flew at October. He flew towards one and dodged its bite. Then wiped around and kicked it in the face. It cried out and blew fire at October He dodged that but suffered when the second dragon slashed him with its tail. October grasped his arm and cried out.

He began to fall, but he caught himself in time to see the two dragons and Myrddin fly at him. He and Myrddin flew at each other and October threw out a punch at Myrddin. He got him squared in the jaw, but Myrddin came around with a kick to October's stomach. He gasped as he was winded. He slowed down and a dragon bit him in the leg. His body began to numb as the three against him all shot fire at him. October threw water in the way and was able to stop the fire. But, Myrddin came up behind him and whisper in ancient tongue. October felt his body constrict and fire burn through his nerves and veins.

October fell on the ground and squirmed about. His constricting muscles caused him to twitch like mad. He heard laughter all around him, but he couldn't see. He felt his power leave him as the pain got worse. He felt hot tears sting his cheeks and he didn't even remember wanting to cry. His vision blurred as Myrddin landed beside him. His wings vanished with the purple energy and he released October. "Had enough, brother?"

Involuntarily October answered. "Yes." He whispered as he was loosing consciousness.

"Who is your Master?"

"No one." He cried out as the pain returned.

"Who is your Master?"

"No one!" And his body filled again with pain, and then when it receded he didn't wait until he was asked again. "Fuck you, Bastard!"

"Why you…" Myrddin began.

"No, no stop Myrddin, I think that enough for tonight. Take him to the dungeon and we will deal with him later." Lord Voldemort then came into view.

"Yes, Master." October felt his body being lifted and then he was gone.


	34. Chapter 33

When October regained consciousness he could see very little. The room he was in was cold and dark. He shifted and raised his arms slightly. Only to gasp in pain as his muscles still seemed to be unhealed as well as the burnt skin began to crack and open closed wounds. He heard the weighted clink of the chains that bound him fall to the ground as he dropped his hands.

A door opened and a ray of golden light fell across his face. October squinted to see a shadowed figure enter the room. October sighed as the lights came on. He shuddered closing his eyes against the brightness. "Who are you?" The voice was unfamiliar and October's eyes snapped open. He looked at a boy about the same age as October standing by the door. He had longish black hair that was terribly messy and these bright green eyes. He repeated his question. "Who are you?"

"October McGonagall." He croaked. The boy's eyes widened as though he recognized the name. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I don't believe we have met before." October continued. "Though if we have, I do not remember your name."

"No we have never met, but I know someone with the same surname as you, but my name is Harry Potter."

"I see and who is this person with the same surname?"

"It is my old professor, Minerva McGonagall." October's eyes widened and Harry got this. "Do you know her?"

He laughed a little but it turned into coughing. "You could say that, I am her son." Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. "As well is that I should know because if you say she is your old professor and she has only started teaching at Hogwarts, I think it's logical that I would know you."

"I do not understand why we are here together, because Professor McGonagall has been teaching a long time."

"Strange…" They sat there in silence each thinking about the current situation, and then something occurred to October. "What are you doing in Lord Voldemorts castle? I do not believe that you are a Death Eater."

Harry laughed, "I am not a Death Eater for sure, and we are in this castle because we are searching for Voldemorts Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?"

"Yes, they are items that people stuck bits of their souls into. He has seven."

October looked down now understanding his vision in the first year. "I see tell me why is it that you need to find them?"

"Well we have found most of them, but if we can find all of them and destroy them then Lord Voldemort can be dead for good."

"What do you mean? Dead for good? Did he die?"

"Yeah, when I was a baby he tried to kill me and I back fired. Instead he died, but he was able to come back because of his Horcruxes."

"The boy who lived." October whispered to himself. "What of Albus Dumbledore? Would he not be helping you?"

"He was." Harry said sadly.

"Was?"

"He was murdered by a close ally who really was a Death Eater."

October gasped he couldn't believe it then in a distant echo he heard other voices. "Harry! Harry, who are you talking to?" A voice called out.

"There is a person here, Hermione, his name is October." Harry called back

The shadow of a person came through the door and Harry began to fade and he disappeared as he turned to the shadow. October was once more in darkness. He looked around and was confused. The boy, he was from the future. A very distant future. He sat there lonely and cold unsure of what had just occurred.

The lights came on fast and bright and October turned away closing his eyes tight. "Did you have a nice chat with yourself?" His brother taunting voice said. October opened his eyes a little. His brother came around the corner.

"Yes, it is always a delight when I get to talk to myself."

"You are very foolish to come alone."

"You are very foolish to betray Father."

"You know nothing of betrayal." October laughed at this.

"How long will it take you to realize you were not so hated, in fact you were never hated?" Then Myrddin laughed.

"You will stand." October felt his body slowly rise. He clenched is teeth to the pain of his cracking burnt skin.

"Myrddin? Why bother, you know I would rather die."

"Oh, you will die brother, but not right now."

October looked down and then he remembered Kalie. "Where is my sister?"

"Your sister? Is she no longer part of my blood?"

"Since you have hurt you own parents and your siblings in order to please your 'master', yes."

"Ah, October, you are in no position to spout sonnets about righteous things."

"Fuck you."

Myrddin shook his head and then flipped his wand around. "Crucio!" October fell to the ground with immense burning pain. He cried out and screamed. Finally the spell was over and he lay there one the ground shaking. Suddenly his lungs were filled with pain and he began couch. He lifted himself slightly and coughed out bloody and what he knew to be a tiny piece of his lung.

"Stand up, brother." October lay there barely even able to hear his brother's words. "I said STAND UP!" At that moment he felt his body lift from a hand that grabbed his collar. The only thing he could do was gasp in pain as he hit the wall behind him in pain. He opened his eyes and he stared directly into his brothers orange ones. His brother held him there and then moved towards his ear and whispered. "Brother, think this not as betrayal. But only as something that had to happen."

October tried to say something, but Myrddin cut him off. "Please, you must appear like this is painful for you to hear, my master is watching." October didn't understand, but instead did as he was told. "I heard your words yesterday and know that before you can leave here you must kill me. Kalie is safe and under a sleeping spell in the north tower. I felt unloved by our parents, so I did the one thing I thought would gain their love, become a spy."

"Why?" October barely whispered.

Myrddin sighed, "You must know then that I was captured and placed under my master's control. That is why you must kill me brother because most of the time I am not me." Then he dropped October and walked away. He turned off the lights and shut the door. October was left with his thoughts and darkness once more.

* * *

A/N: At last, eh? Well I will give you no reason for not writing except the fact that i was either lazy or not quite into it. So you can yell at me, butI promise to have more chapters out soon. I have some time off and I'm back into this story - yay! Though I must warn you it is ending soon though. We are getting so close, a couple more chapters. Wow. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon, and yes this timeI do mean soon.


	35. Chapter 34

October didn't remember falling asleep, he only remembered waking up and realizing that he was no longer bound by chains. He shifted slightly to find painful spots but found none. He slowly lifted himself to his feet and dragged himself across the room. He opened the door a crack and peered out. The hallway was empty.

He left the room and stood in the hallway examining himself. All his wounds seemed to have been healed, but his muscles were stiff. If he encountered anyone he would not be fast enough to escape. He was checking his middle when he felt his dagger. Either his brother had given it back, or they didn't know it was there. He sighed and leaned up against the wall. Where was the north tower?

October couldn't sit here any more; he stood and shuffled through the hallways. For ten minutes he wandered around the castle, meeting no one. He thought it was strange that there was no one around. Voldemort would have to be stupid not to leave some guards near his dungeon. What was going on?

He came to the front entrance and thought it would be faster to find the tower outside. He went out and the world was dead silent, not even the forest animals were making any sounds. He found his broom; it was still in the bush where he hid it. He grabbed it and flew to the North Tower. He landed in the top window. Kalie was lying asleep in a bed. Did Voldemort abandon this fortress and leave his prisoners?

October picked his sister up and gently balanced her on the broom in front of him. He held her still with one hand and controlled the broom with the other. He kicked off and flew out the tower window. "Don't worry, Kalie," he whispered to her, "I'll get you home safe." He felt her stir a little, but not enough to wake. Perhaps it was a way to tell him she heard him. October looked down and saw the castle wall beneath them. Just as he looked up at the full moon he felt ropes around him. They tightened and he dropped the broom and his sister.

He felt himself falling and a deep knot formed in his stomach, it was a trap. They cool air rushed by him and he closed his eyes in time to feel himself hit the ground painfully. He cried out in pain as he was winded and rolled over to underbrush. October opened his eyes and saw his brother, smiling, standing over him. Myrddin picked October up by his neck and tossed him into the center of a circle of black cloaked men. He gasped as he was winded again. He then saw his sister float down into the arms of Lord Voldemort. He smirked and looked down at the girl, "She looks an awful lot like her mother." Voldemort said.

"What would you know?" October shouted.

Myrddin kicked him in the stomach, "Show respect to our Master!"

"He is no master of mine." Myrddin went to kick October again.

"No, Myrddin, he will get his beating shortly." Voldemort laughed, "What would I know? Why, Son, you mother loved me for a time."

October grew angry, "You lie!"

"You should learn at least one more thing before you die, Lord Voldemort never lies." October glared at the monster. "It is strange, though; I think for a time, I loved her too." He then burst out laughing. "But perhaps that was only lust!"

October screamed in anger and the ropes that bound him were torn by an invisible force. He got up and ran at Voldemort. Myrddin stopped with a punch to the stomach. "You will have to be faster brother."

October gasped for air and fell to his knees. Voldemort laughed and so did his men, "Do you know what I call loyal followers like your brother?" October didn't answer he just kept his eyes down. "I call them Death Eaters."

"What is your point?" October whispered.

"My point is, tonight your brother will earn that name by killing you and your sister." October looked up into the insane eyes of Lord Voldemort. Then he was bound again. The Death Eaters took Kalie and tied her to a tree.

"Myrddin! This isn't you! This is Lord Voldemorts control! Please, free yourself!"

Myrddin burst out laughing, "Oh Brother, you are foolish. I lied to you, to get you to come to me." October eyes widened. "I thought it would hurt you more to think you were free and then be recaptured."

"You Bastard!"

"Now, now, there no need to get angry. Besides it's a waste of the little breath you have left."

"Myrddin, if you're going to kill me, I will sacrifice myself for Kalie."

Myrddin laughed, "I don't think you understand. You are in no position to bargain, I will kill Kalie first, let you suffer and then kill you."

"No. I will die before you touch her."

"Is that so?"

Once more he was able to make the ropes burst so he could be free. October stood up tall and then he shifted his stance ready for an on coming fight. He heard the movement of cloaks behind him and he was just barely able to dodge a stun. He flew around behind the wizard. He grabbed the mans head and snapped his neck. The man didn't even touch the ground before two more Death Eaters followed. The rest of the Death eaters began to move. "No! This is Myrddins fight!" Voldemort yelled at them. Myrddin took out a set of silver knuckles and slid them onto his hand.

"If it is a physical fight you want then it's a physical fight you're going to get." They stood opposite each other, just glaring. They looked like two wild animals caught in a cage. Their eyes were fierce and angry. Their stance was frightening. The Death Eaters backed off, but kept close to their master. Voldemort looked more pleased then ever.

October moved first he came towards Myrddin. He made it appear he was going to punch left but quickly moved to a right kick. Myrddin caught it and spun October around. He let go in time to have October fly into the near by tree. "That was foolish October." October glared and jumped out of the bush. He moved faster a fiercer, but his brother kept up with every attack, blocking them one by one.

Myrddin finally attempted his own attacks, but his brother was just as skilled in defense. This time Myrddin got angry and tried to gain an upper hand. No matter what October was able to dodge his attacks. Finally they broke apart. October whispered some words of ancient language and transfigured a near by rock into a sword. He picked up and advanced on Myrddin. Myrddin stopped the sword with his silver knuckles and then knocked it out of October's hand. "This isn't play time! You have to kill me to win this!"

Myrddin pushed him away and then charged. He moved faster then October now, He wasn't going to hold back any more. He only punched with his silver knuckled hand. October managed to doge them, but every time he countered nothing got through. His muscles were coming to the extent of their abilities. He could feel it. Myrddin came down with his normal hand and October dodged, but didn't see his brother's silver knuckles which collided with his left arm. He felt the skin tear and the cool blood begin to spill. He jumped away and clasped his hand over the wound.

Myrddin shook his head and carefully took off the knuckles, there were now claws on them with a green liquid coming out. October looked at his brother and Myrddin only walked over to him. "There is no point in continuing, you'll be dead soon."

October didn't understand, and then he felt a burning sensation fill his veins. His whole arm felt like it was on fire. "You poisoned them."

"Indeed, a mixture of dragons and basilisk poison."

"That, that…" The burning sensation continued into his chest and then it hit his heart. It felt like there was an internal explosion in his chest. He cried out and landed against his brother.

"You will die now."

"That may be true, but I'm taking you with me."

"What?" October whipped out his dagger and stuck it in Myrddins gut. He felt his brother's blood on his hand. Myrddin seemed to be unable to do anything. October felt the air leave his brothers lungs. They both fell to their knees.

October looked into Myrddin eyes and seemed they became clearer. Myrddin just stared at October. "I… I didn't… think… you could do… it." He said between his attempts to breathe air. The poison mover rapidly through October's veins. Myrddin tried to speak again, but instead took big gasps of air, finally he was able to speak, "I… I am… I am sorry… Brother…. I … I failed…" October couldn't say anything as Myrddin stopped breathing and fell limp against October.

October let go of the dagger as the poison touched his fingers. He slid his brother over and then he fell down beside him. The world around him blurred a bit and then there was a shadow above him. He looked up and he saw a phoenix fly above him and then Voldemorts face was there. "You really are persistent aren't?"

"I have to be."

"Yes, well you will die soon, so you will no longer be a bother. Then your sister will die and I will have sent the greatest pain to Dumbledore and his wench."

"This was all a plan to kill his children."

"Partly, and a plan to kill off the Dumbledore lineage." October laughed, but then turned over and began cough up blood. "What is so funny boy?"

"You." October laughed some more, "Do you really think that he has only two siblings?"

"I don't care about that part of his family, just his descendents."

"Well you should know then that he has a grandson."

"What?"

"Yeah, and you want to know something else?" October laughed some more, "He is your son as well." Then October couldn't help it, he burst into hysterical laughter.

"Enough!" He grabbed October by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Where is this other child?"

"He is no child, he is an adult."

"I don't…" Then the phoenix screeched and October fell to the ground. "You fools run, Dumbledore is coming!"

The Death eaters fled with Voldemort in the lead. October leaned up against the wall for strength. He no longer felt nay pain, his body had long ago numbed. He saw his father come out into the clearing with Ewen. They were shortly followed by ten or fifteen other wizards and witches.

His father saw October and ran over to him. Ewen followed close behind. They knelt by him and October pointed to Kalie still tied to the tree. Ewen left instantly. "October…"

"Father… I am sorry." As he said this he looked at Myrddin. Albus turned a stared at his son's dead body. "I had to Father, I had to…" Then October cried. He wept like there was nothing left in this world. Albus hugged his son and tried to calm him. "Father, Lord Voldemort…. He is trying to make himself immortal with Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes..."

"I fear he will be worse then Grindlewald, Father…"

"Oh my dear boy…"

"Father, I have seen a boy, he is out destroying them. I got the impression you sent him on that mission."

"What was his name?"

"I don't remember."

"It doesn't matter, you will remember, right now we have to get you to an infirmary."

"There is no point." October said, finally dropping his eyes. "I am beyond repair."

"You have only been scratched; you can't have lost too much blood."

"But I have been poisoned too." October felt like he just stabbed his Father. The look was devastating. Then it became hard to breath. "Father… Promise me… promise me… you will not trust the pale snake…"

"The pale snake?"

"Promise me!"

"Alright, calm down, I promise."

"Please…. Don't worry… about Voldemorts… defeat… He will be… the maker of his…. Own demise…"

"Alright."

"Tell, Mother I love her…. And… that…I'm…sorry…" And then October fell against his Father and died.

Albus swallowed hard and then tears came down his cheek. "I am sorry I was too late, my sons." he whispered. He picked up Octobers body as Artimus came over.

"We were too late, then." He whispered. Albus merely looked at Myrddin.

"He was a good boy, just misguided by his Father."

"Al…"

"Please help me take my son home." Artimus nodded and picked up Myrddin.

Ewen came over with Kalie still in his arms. "She's alive, seems to be under some potion."

"We'll take her home and have Poppy look at her." Ewen nodded and followed his Grandfather back into the forest.


	36. Chapter 35

Is this the end? Or is this just the waking point? They were my brothers you know. I would have never thought that they would … would… This, this is it isn't it? It's the end… and the beginning. Their deaths marked it as the day, the month, the year that we should start preparing for another dark lord.

Oh he will be terrible, worse then Grindlewald. And my father… well this time he won't be the one to kill him. No, this time he will be the one who dies. I'm not sure when or even where, but I know there is a tower and a pale snake.

If you are reading this then you must know that everything written previous to this were visions, dreams. They were my dreams. Each one recorded as I saw it. I never knew that they were true until that day, that month, that year. It felt like I was asleep until that time.

The world is so different…

Almost cold…

I remember waking up. The light hurt my eyes. Ewen… He looked almost angelic as he carried me. As we went up the stairs I caught a mere glimpse of my parents. My father was sitting beside my mother and her look of concern turning into horror, like she too was in a dream, a nightmare. I saw his mouth move slowly as he told her about my brothers. Time seemed to slow as she fell into him to silently cry remembering that Ewen and I were still in ear shot.

I remember looking up at my brother and him first noticing I was awake. He smiled and whispered, "Hey, kido." I smiled to make him feel better, but inside I was just as torn as my mother. I know that she knew what had happened. She has some Sight too. The vision… a great black snake with red eyes devouring two cubs… one black and one white.

My brother put me in my bed whispered kind things and comforting things. I made him believe they made me feel better. He kissed my forehead and I felt his cold tears on my face and then he was gone and the night was over.

My mother was never the same after that. She often would shutter at my fathers touch. And… late at night I could hear her crying in her sleep. It would make me cry. My father did his best to help her, but… There are just some things that he couldn't heal. So like my mother, my father was never the same. He hid behind happiness and a joking front. He created eccentric habits to hide his pain. But late at night if you were able to spy on him when he was alone in his study you could hear him cry.

It was about ten years before the Ministry heeded my fathers warning about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. By that time they were too late and Voldemort had too much power. Voldemorts full reign of power after that was twenty-five years during that time my father combated him with The Order of the Phoenix. First member to die was my Uncle Artimus; he sacrificed himself so the rest could escape a trap. Ewen was killed too, by his own father. My father did not share any details with me, but I knew Ewen had followed Voldemort flee one battle and he was over powered by Death Eaters. He didn't go down though, until he had taken two with him

My father later did learn what October's word meant, "_Please… Don't worry… about Voldemorts… defeat… He will be… the maker of his…. Own demise…_" When a seer predicted the birth of a boy who would defeat Voldemort, he then understood. It was unfortunate though that he didn't remember his promise about the pale snake. Or perhaps he did and chose to ignore it knowing it would be for the best.

My name is Kalie Iris McGonagall Dumbledore and I am a Mystic. This has been a recording of my dreams, of my nightmares.


	37. Notice

To anyone who is interested,

I'm continuing this story in another story that will be called "The Mystic." This is long over due and should finally be written down. Yay. Hope you will like it.

Forever,

Swift Dragon.


End file.
